


RWBY Short Stories

by OpenLion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Domination, Execution, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Sister/Sister Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 37,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: A collection of short stories set in the past present and future of the RWBYverse





	1. When Dad Leaves

“Bye girls, I’ll be back in a few weeks, Yang, make sure Ruby’s eating properly, she needs it now she’s started training” Taiyang called out to his daughters as he left for Signal,  
“Bye Dad, see you soon,” Ruby called after him as he closed the door. Within moment Yang had scooped her up in her arms and pressed their lips together, Ruby moaned into her sister kiss and closed her eyes as she took Yang’s yellow tank top off of her in a well practiced maneuver, breaking away from the kiss as the clothing was discarded. Yang matched her move, tearing open Ruby’s crimson shirt and throwing it away as she climbed the stairs to her room. Ruby wrapped her limbs around her sister as she carried her upstairs, occupying her lips with her own as she went. 

The next thing Ruby knew she was on her back on Yang’s bed, her sister stood naked in front of her she didn’t have time to process the sight before her jeans and underwear were ripped off of her legs. Yang immediately dived into her sister’s center her tongue teasing all the spots she knew made her sister melt. 

It wasn’t long before Ruby came, her hips thrusting against Yang’s face as her juices were swallowed. The next thing she knew she was tasting herself on her sisters lips as her bra was torn from her chest, she knew the next few weeks would be pure heaven, as it was everytime dad left for awhile.


	2. A Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wants to take her Girlfriend Weiss to the beach...

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Ruby pinned her naked girlfriend to the bed,  
“Ruby, we have a test tomorrow, I’m not going to the beach,”  
“If this test was so important you’d be revising now,” Ruby whispered, sucking on Weiss’ neck, making her moan,  
“Well if you’d actually let me get up I would be,” Weiss snapped back, trying to ignore the loving gaze Ruby started at her with.  
“We can study at the beach, I know nature helps you concentrate and you can take healthy breaks,” Ruby slipped a hand down Weiss’ body, smiling as she found a damp spot between her legs.  
“Ugh, fine you win, let me get some stuff together.”

It was about an hour later when Ruby and Weiss arrived at the beach, to there pleasant surprise there was no one else there. They planted their umbrella and layed down a matt to sit on, Weiss immediately pulling out some notes and a pen, “Come on Ruby, you need to study too,” She beckoned her girlfriend closer but didn’t get a reaction,  
“Ask me a question then, I get it right, you take something off, I get it wrong I ask a question, ok?”  
“Fine, you’re on!”

Weiss was stunned as she took her panties off, Ruby had gotten every question right and now she was naked, “How?”  
“My Dad taught this stuff at signal, he gave me and Yang extra schooling on it,” Ruby smiled at her adorable snowflake,  
“You little bitch, you just wanted me naked in public,”  
“No, I just didn’t want to incite a team orgy again, two a day is enough for me, but you…”  
“Stop talking and kiss me!” Weiss demanded. Ruby used her semblance to close the gap, crashing their lips together as Weiss tore her dress away. Now both naked, the girls rolled in the hot sand together, lips locked and hands roaming around their bodies.  
“Cheat!” Ruby bit into Weiss’ lower lip, drawing blood,   
“You know you wanted it!” Weiss moaned as teeth grazed her neck.

“Hello Ruby and Weiss!” a familiar voice shouted, the two broke their kiss and knelt in the sand, both looking at the red haired girl walking towards them, they looked at each other, then back at the girl before nodding at each other. They dived on the girl, tearing away her bikini, her only response…

“Sensational!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you would like to suggest a prompt please do not hesitate.


	3. Pyrrha’s Sexuality: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha looks to a certain cat Faunus to help her discover herself...

There was a knock at team RWBY’s door, Blake quickly hid her book and got up to answer,  
“Hello,”  
“Hi Blake,” Pyrrha answered, she was red in the face and spoke quickly,  
“Something wrong?” Blake asked, slightly concerned by Pyrrha’s demeanour,  
“I just want to talk is all,”   
“Ok, come in,” Blake let Pyrrha in and sat next to her on the bed, “What’s up?”

“I, I don’t know what to do,” Pyrrha panicked, dropping her head in shame,  
“What about?” Blake put a reassuring hand on her shoulder,  
“I’ve been crushing on Jaune since the first day and I’ve always been straight but Nora kissed me and I prefered it,” Pyrrha spat out, shaking,  
“There’s nothing wrong with that, you just found out… well, you’re not straight,” Blake made her grip firmer smiling at Pyrrha as she did, “I know what it feels like, I had a very similar experience a few weeks ago,”  
“Really? How, why?”  
“Yang doesn’t quite grasp the concept I can see in the dark yet, she may have been a little light on clothes…” It was Blakes turn to go red,  
“What did you do?” Pyrrha questioned, surprised at the revelation,  
“Masturbated while I thought it through,” Blake responded as if the answer was obvious,  
“And?”   
“I like girls as well,” Blake didn’t break eye contact.

Pyrrha sat in silence for a moment, “Maybe you can help me then…”  
“Maybe I can, strip down to your underwear,” Pyrrha obeyed in silence, she wasn’t surprised as Blake did the same thing as her. As soon as they matched attire Blake kissed her, pulling her into a warm embrace. The kiss broke as spontaneously as it started when Blake pushed Pyrrha onto the bed, “Do you want me, right here, right now?” she whispered into the redheads ear,  
“Yes Blake, do you want me too?”  
“Yes Pyrrha,” she purred rubbing her cheek against Pyrrha’s chest, she used this as a moment to rip Pyrrha’s red panties off as well as her own black ones.

Pyrrha was a moaning wreck as Blake ground their cunts together, the sudden intimacy of another woman made Pyrrha more excited then she’d ever been with Jaune, the way her moist folds rubbed against the cat Faunus made her cry out in ecstacy, the way Blake’s hands squeezed at her breasts through her bra made her gasp, all she ever wanted to feel was Blake. She looked at the cat, she was in as much ecstasy as her ears perked up, her eyes closed as her head tilted back, her mouth hanging open, letting out grunts of pleasure every so often.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and locked with her lovers, “Cum with me Pyrrha, right now.”  
She cried as she came, Pyrrha with her, the two twitching against each other as the most intense orgasm they’d ever had rolled over them. They locked lips for a moment, separating with a thin line of saliva still connecting them. 

“Blake… I definitely prefer girls…”


	4. A Rare Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Blake take advantage of a rare moment between them...

“Oh, Blake!” Ruby moaned as the Faunus made her cum by sucking on her neck,  
“Already? I want more from you,” Blake whispered as she pulled away from her leader,  
“You’ll get that, but first you must undress me,”  
“Easy enough,”  
“With just your mouth,” Blake smiled as she took a strap from Ruby’s pajama top in her teeth and bit clean through it, “Yang’s gonna kill me for that!” Ruby protested,  
“Maybe you should remove it before it gets torn to shreds?” Blake suggested, a sly smile on her lips, Ruby groaned and removed it, “Maybe you should remove your bottoms too, before the same thing happens?” Blake further teased Ruby, “or you could just sleep naked, like me,” Blake pressed her modest chest into Ruby’s smaller one. 

Ruby discarded her bottoms and stared into the Faunus’ amber eyes, her silver ones staring back, “I love our moments Blake,”  
“I do too, we don’t get enough of them,”  
“Agreed, let’s make up for lost time,”  
“Let’s, neither of us are allowed to leave this bed until Weiss and Yang get back,”  
“Deal.” 

They kissed, bodies rubbing together in a heated moment, after all they were in no rush, the ship from Atlas wouldn’t be here for another eight hours.


	5. Bees at the Schnee Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's worried about being the only Faunus in the room, Yang sets her straight...

“You already look perfect, you don’t need to do anything else except get dressed,” Yang complained as she sipped on her wine,  
“I know, but the people here aren’t use to seeing Faunus at a ball,” Blake explained, playing with her hair and trying to hide her ears,  
“Just go out there and own it babe, you’re stunning,” Yang gave her an extremely seductive look, which Blake matched,   
“How long until Weiss wants us?”  
“Half an hour ish,”  
“Then why don’t you drink the rest of that wine off my chest?”

Blake dropped her underwear to the floor and lay on the guest bed at the Schnee manor, Yang wasted no time and splashed the blood red liquid across the chest of the woman she loved. They looked at each other again, both seeing desire in the others eyes as the lips of the blonde sucked at the chest of the cat. 

Blake was letting out small gasps and moans as lips sucked on every inch of her tender breasts, she looked down at the mop of yellow hair which hid her own body from sight, enhancing the pure pleasure she was feeling. The next sight she saw was a beautiful blonde grin smiling up at her, before the taste of wine was in her mouth, shared between the two,  
“Hey, If I get any shit for being a Faunus, lamp the cunt for me?”   
“Don’t worry kitten, no one’s messing with you tonight, except for me…”  
“I like the sound of that, now I want some more wine,” they kissed again, not breaking until the taste ran dry, the young women heading to the Schnee Ball without fear, they had each other after all.


	6. The Honeymoon Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss flirting by the pool...

“I like your new swimsuit Ruby,” Weiss smiled at her new wife as she lay in a sunbed,  
“Care to help me take it for a test ride?” Ruby stroked Weiss’ cheek,  
“Soon, I’m a bit too thirsty now though,”  
“What drink would you like love?”  
“An Ice Tea would be perfect sweet,”  
“Anything for my princess,” She planted a soft kiss against her lips before leaving for the bar.

Weiss took this time to unbutton her shirt and tie it up, exposing her tight stomach and revealing some of her chest, she also undid the fly of her shorts, giving a glimpse of white beneath. She took a quick glance around the pool area, it was mostly empty, save for a few couples chatting or families laying down peacefully, catching the sun. The pool water was deep blue and enticing, only occupied by a lone swimmer doing lengths and a couple of children splashing around in the shallow end.

“One Ice Tea for the fairest of them all,” Ruby got her attention as she placed the drink on the table beside her,  
“Thanks, Rubes, but I need a little help, a small mischievous Grimm has messed with my outfit and I can’t seem to get it right, can you help?”  
“A lady in need of a huntress, how can I refuse,” Ruby pulled Weiss’ shirt out of the knot and slipped it off her shoulders, showing off her small white bikini top which was only just large enough to cover her small breasts. Her shorts were next to come off, hiding underneath them was a matching thong, a thin line of sting holding together the protective fabric.

Once Weiss was down to her own swimsuit she beckoned Ruby into a kiss, “Well done my brave huntress, now, bestow a kiss upon your damsel,” Ruby eagerly accepted the offer, the two sharing a moment of passion, “Now, I believe you needed my assistance with something,”  
“Thanks Weiss,” Ruby grinned as she quickly finished her drink and allowed herself to be pulled up, the two jumping into the cool water of the pool.


	7. Caffeine Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco gives Nora a bad idea...

“Nora, this is a terrible idea,” Ren lectured as the hammer wielder made her tenth cup of coffee,  
“Blame Coco, it was hers!” Nora defended herself,   
“I give up, It’s your choice but don’t come crawling to me in six hours,” He left as Nora downed the thick black lava and stripped herself. She eyed up her new toy, it had a foot long shaft sticking from it, half of that in girth and it vibrated. She straddled her new toy, took it all the way to the base and put it on the maximum settings.

Hour One:  
Nora was shaking and moaning as her toy thrust into her while vibrating, she was nowhere close to an orgasm yet but was reveling in the pleasure it was giving her.

Hour Two:   
The device started sending jolts of electricity through Nora’s body, adding to her amazing pleasure.

Hour Three:   
Her first orgasm hits, she is a screaming mess as every nerve in her body is overloaded with pleasure but she is desperate to continue.

Hour Four:  
She readjusts to the rhythm of the toy as her second orgasm starts to build.

Hour Five:  
Her second orgasm crashes over her as she rides through it, the vibrations having no impact as she thrust down on the toy

Hour Six: She was in tears, she had thrust against the toy too hard and it had been crushed,  
“I told you so,” Ren wiped her tears away, “You’re far too good for a piece of plastic,” Nora stopped crying, now go show Coco what happened, take this, attach it to a strap and use the rest of your charge to make her pay.”  
“Thanks Ren,” she smiled converted the remains of the toy into a strap on, and skipped naked through the halls until she reached CFVY’s dorm where she would spend the next eighteen hours coming down from her high.


	8. Midnight Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder takes Emerald out late for training...

“Cinder, why must we always train so late, and so far from the school?” Emerald complained as they walked along a moonlit path on beacon ridge,  
“Stop complaining, obey,” Cinder silenced her, Emerald bit her tongue, she wanted to obey Cinder but not like this, she wanted to be tied down, unable to move as she served her mistress with her tongue, this gave her an idea. She concentrated her semblance, she pictured Cinder in revealing underwear, it was bright red with yellow trim and hugged her perfect body tightly. Emerald watched her movements as she stopped, drew her bow and loosed an arrow into a Nevermore chick. 

All emerald was watching was how her perfect tits bounced ever so slightly and her arse swayed as she walked, “See my child, that is how you know how to find your pray, do you understand?”   
“Yes, of course Cinder,” Emerald blushed as the woman did the same thing again, hitting another target,  
“Did you notice the difference?” Cinder asked, a slight smirk on her face,  
“No Cinder,” Emerald was met with a backhand to the face which sent her flying.

“I know you’re using your semblance!” Cinder declared as she put her foot on Emerald’s stomach, she came at what she saw, Cinder had gotten naked, she stood over the dark skinned girl, giving her a prime view of her own dripping cunt and smirked, “You want this don’t you?”  
“Yes Cinder,”  
“You want me to own you?”  
“Yes Cinder,”  
“You will do anything for me?”  
“Yes Cinder,”  
“You love me?”  
“Yes… Cinder,”

Emerald was surprised as she was scooped into Cinder’s arms and a lust filled kiss was pressed against her lips, she screamed in pain as her clothes were burnt off of her body and she was dropped to the ground, she was then pinned and a blade was pressed to her throat,  
“Cum for me,” 

She did, at the thought of Cinder cutting her, she would do anything for her, a promise she made and intended to keep as that perfect body pressed against her.

“You are mine forever child,”  
“Yes, Mummy”


	9. Planting a Rose Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer wants something only Tai can give her...

“Tai?”  
“Yes Summer?”  
“Give me a rose,” Summer threw her arms out and gave him a twirl on the cliff, her cape flew up revealing lacy underwear and stockings. 

Tai quickly undressed as Summer offered him a hand, he couldn’t resist that body, the way her abs were defined, how her chest was pushed tight by her bra, how arousal dripped out of her underwear and how she blushed and smiled, Tai had never seen that level of affection before, he took the hand and fell onto the grass with her, it was soft and warm under the evening sun.

Tai wasted no time exposing her dripping core and pushing in as far as he could go. Summer moaned in pleasure, she had had him numerous times before but this was different, he was bigger and harder than usual and it showed when he began to thrust into the warm depth of the rose.

Summer came instantly moaning and holding her lover as he thrusted into her with all of his might. She hung on for life as she moaned in bliss as he thrust into her womb time after time, he bit into her bra, snapping the fabric and exposing her globes to his bites, making her come again.

The extra pleasure gained as she clamped around him was enough to push him over the edge as he filled her womb with his seed. They both lay there panting for awhile before he kissed her. She climbed onto his lap as the sun set behind them, he guided back in, this time going gentle,  
“I love you Summer,”  
“I love you too.”


	10. Purr for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal night for the Bees...

Blake fell back onto her bed as the last of her clothing fell to the floor, her already naked lover diving into her exposed cunt as soon as she hit the mattress. Yang teased the kitten as she slowly lapped at her, driving her insane, “Fuck me Yang!” she moaned as the blonde sped up her tongue.

Blake was a moaning wreck when Yang finally pushed in to her kitten, her tongue was soon accompanied inside her by two fingers entering her more sensitive hole. Blake came immediately, arousal dripping down onto Yang’s fingers, lubricating her anal passage and allowing her to go faster.

Blake hadn’t stopped moaning since she hit the bed at the pleasure, this only got more intense as the tongue re entered her still spasming cunt. Blake’s orgasms overlapped as she came this time into Yang’s mouth.

She climbed on top of the recovering Faunus, sharing her taste between them, after a few more passionate kisses Yang flipped them so she was underneath, pulling Blake tight into her body, she smiled as she stared longingly into those stunning amber eyes as her hand was entwined in raven black locks, her soft thumb occasionally brushing against a sensitive ear as its owner nuzzled into her large chest, she planted a soft kiss between those ears as her hands continued their work,

“Purr for me kitten…”


	11. The Honeymoon Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a newly married couple should finish the day...

The door burst open with two girls giggling scrambling over each other to get through it, their limbs tangled together, putting one on top of the other, the giggles stopped, one leaned down, the other up. They met in the middle both stopped flailing around and relaxed into each other, like this they were of one mind.

The girl on top hungers for more, she pushes herself against the other’s body, hands find her hips and pull her closer, her own hands press on the girl’s shoulders, resting for a moment before disposing of the white bikini top, her own costume was next.

Hands much more careful than her own made quick work of the red costume, leaving it to be peeled off of her slender frame, her own hands ripping the knot of the string open and making the attire even, it was then she broke the kiss.

 _Why had she done that_ , the girl below looked up at her lover, she had her answer as she was picked up and carried to the bed, she was put down and scrambled to the head of the bed, she put a pillow behind her back so she could sit against it.

She looked down across the bed at her lover, her own blue eyes met by silver, the owner was snaking up the bed before her, she cried out as kisses were planted on her own thighs, she moaned when hot breath teased her damp core, she screamed when a mouth closed around her most sensitive spot.

 _What did I do to deserve her_ , was her final thought before her eyes closed and she fell, moaning and screaming into an endless void of pure pleasure.


	12. A Grimm Pleasure Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora encounters something different in a cave...

“Who the hell are you?”  
“I’m you genius,”  
“What? How?”  
“This pool, shows us ourselves, imagine a mirror, but on that can be touched and spoken with,”  
“So what exactly are you?”  
“A very old magical being, I can take the form of any who enter this cave, but only if they are alone,”  
“So what can I do to… me?”   
“Anything you wish, but do take note, anything I feel you feel too,”  
“So this will feel…” Lips locked with identical lips, the pleasure and feeling of the kiss was doubled, the being wasn’t lying, “...Incredible,” this kiss was broken.

“Most do not dare be that bold with me, what is your name child?”  
“Nora,”  
“Well Nora, do you have anymore use for me?” The answer came when she tackled and freed herself of clothes, she noticed her own clothes were also removed, kissing again she fell deep into her own pleasure as she squeezed her mirror’s chest, orgasming at the new sensation as pleasure rifled through her. 

“Fuck, I feel so good!” She moaned as she spun on the copies body and dived into its cunt, she howled in pleasure as the copy repeated her move. With four times the intensity of what she was used to she spasmed and came multiple times, blacking out in the process.

The pool in the center of the cave bagan to stir, black tentacles rose from the water and wrapped around her helpless body, a maw of sharp teeth burst through the surface of the water, this was the end of Nora Valkyrie...


	13. Pyrrha's Sexuality Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha gets caught, Nora sees and opportunity...

Pyrrha was alone in the dorm, she was fed up and horney. She pulled open her scroll and went to her recent conversation with Blake, she scrolled and tapped for a bit until she found what she was looking for. A picture of the cat girl with her chest pushed out pulling a cheeky face. She quickly got out of her clothes and lay on her bed, hand moving between her legs as she remembered her first time with the girl.

It wasn’t long before she had worked up a steady rhythm and was panting as she moaned the Faunus’ name under her breath, remembering how good it felt. Suddenly the door flew open, Pyrrha let out a scream as she tried to cover herself, a surprised looking Nora entered the room.

“Oh, I can go fine Jaune if you want,”  
“No no no, It’s fine,” she was as red as her hair as she got up and slammed the door shut, “I didn’t think you’d be back till later I’m sorry,”  
“Don’t worry about it we all need to do it sometimes…” Nora trailed off as she took in Pyrrha’s muscular frame,  
“Thanks Nora. Hey, eyes are up here!” the ginger jumped at the sudden change in volume,  
“Oh, so they are I-” she was cut off by a kiss taking her off guard.

Nora moaned back into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the amazon who broke it as soon as she was unsure, “What was that about?”  
“Nora, when you kissed me the other week, even though it was nothing really it made me feel something, I was unsure and went to see Blake and she made me realise something…”  
“You like girls?”  
“Yes… How did you know?”  
“You left your scroll open,” She smirked, pointing at the image on the scroll,  
“Nora, can you fuck me, please, I really need to get off.” 

Nora rugby tackled her onto the bed she knew the fastest way out of her own clothes and took it, matching the invincible girls state while kissing her, “Put your hands above your head,” Nora instructed, pulling out some kind of restraint, Pyrrha obeyed as her arms were secured, it felt incredible.

Nora locked lips with the girl again, her hands and body rubbing over the muscular girl at her mercy, stealing moans and whimpers from her as she touched sensitive skin. She took her breasts in a vice like grip and pressed their wet cores together, grinding Pyrrha down into the bed, she couldn’t believe how submissive the invincible girl was as she was free to touch and kiss wherever she chose. She explored the girl’s body, finding her weakest and most sensitive point, judging by how much the spartan moaned and writhed beneath her.

Pyrrha came intensely from the sensational feeling her teammate was giving her, no one had ever touched her like this and she loved every second of it, she opened her eyes and stared deep into her lover’s aqua one’s, she felt a hand close around her throat and came again, “Nora, please make me feel good,” she moaned, arching up into the girl above her, Nora smiled back down at her, today was going to be fun...


	14. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby can't wait long enough to get her date home...

Ruby happily walked hand in hand with her skipping girlfriend back to the car, “I’m so glad you enjoyed that,”  
Her girlfriend looked back at her, an adorable smile on her face as they approached the vehicle. 

Ruby opened the passenger door and got in, she was pleasantly surprised when her girlfriend jumped on top of her, “Can’t even wait to get home my little ice cream?” Neo moaned as Ruby nuzzled into her neck, removing her trousers as she distracted the mute by kissing against her pulse. 

Neo grabbed her by the hair in response, pulling her into her mouth in a not so gentle manner. As she tried to control the kiss with the crimsonette she took advantage of challenging her girlfriend. While Ruby was distracted with the kiss Neo easily pulled her trousers and panties down her legs.

“Clever girl,” Ruby moaned as she hitched up the girls shirt, allowing her access to Neo’s sensitive breasts. Neo moaned as she was fondled, pushing her chest against Ruby’s hands, she repositioned a leg, allowing Ruby to remove her own underwear from one of her legs. 

Neo immediately pulled Ruby’s shirt upwards, discovering that she too was following the no bra rule they had both agreed to. Locking lips again Neo could feel Ruby’s hands explore her arse and legs as she ground herself into the exposed skin of Ruby, her own hands pulling her girlfriends face into her own, she couldn’t wait to get home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay and the last chapter, I'm not quite sure what went wrong, anyway enjoy!


	15. Ruby's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a moment of realisation...

Ruby held her scroll to the door after a hard hour of training, she was hot, tired and pent up. She sighed loudly as she clicked the door open and stepped into her room. What she saw made her stop, her face went as red as her cape and she felt a new sensation within her.

Weiss Schnee was stood in the middle of the room, she was almost naked but for a plain white bra and matching underwear. Ruby traced her eyes across the smooth skin of her new teammate, she took in how well the fabric supported the small mounds on her chest, how well it defined her cleavage and how well it fit her posture. Her eyes trailed down, over her tight, defined stomach which was marked by the occasional scar. Her eyes moved down further still, the outline of her most private area was traced against the white material, the way it hugged her perfect legs made Ruby’s mind go wild with images of how her arse looked. 

She then noticed the Heiress’ face, those piercing blue eyes looking straight into her own, the mark on her face giving it a unique character and those lips, moving up and down matched by her arm movements as she was undoubtedly being berated by the perfect woman in front of her. 

She couldn’t hear the words, she was too lost, deafened by that unbelievable body, she didn’t notice as Weiss got close to her, only when the heat of her body was picked up by her own skin, she was immobilised as Weiss drew and arm back, she would take the hit for this goddess, who had rendered her helpless in her infinite beauty.

The strike never came, it went wide, she didn’t even know what it had hit, if anything at all, she could’ve just been pointing again but she didn’t know her eyes were focused on those lips, those lips inches from her own, those wet enticing lips that filled her body with anticipation and want.

She finally heard something, the door clicking shut, it was a cue, she leaned in, the woman she desired reciprocated, she was in heaven.


	16. Predator and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had both missed the thrill of the hunt...

She looked up, her lilac eyes meeting amber ones of pure hunger, the owner of the pair ready to pounce on her, the anticipation pooled between her legs, egged on by her predator’s beautiful body, the way black cloth hid and hugged her most private areas.

Her pray wasn’t breathing, she’s waiting, she needs this, the predator thought to herself, she knew her prey, she knew they were feeling the same thing, want, she knew that feeling was between both pairs of legs, and she knew she had to pick the perfect moment to strike, her ears twitched picking up the faint drumming of a heartbeat quickening in pace, they twitched again, a shallow breath escaping from wet lips. Now.

Lips crashed into hers in a tidal wave of passion as she was pinned to the bed, her heart was racing as deft, experience fingers picked apart her clothing piece by piece until she lay bare and the triumphant predator sat above her helpless prey, her eyes gleaming with hunger as she bared her teeth. 

She played the part of terror well, writhing and struggling beneath her while her face shifted and changed as she lowered herself towards her lover, she licked along her neck and collarbone and back again, finding the pulse point of the girl below her and sucking on it, a moan into her ear egged her on as she brought devine pleasure to her lover.

A hand trailed between her legs, she was still soaked at the anticipation of what was happening to her, her breath hitched as her predator’s hand made contact with her core, she was set to blow, one look into those amber eyes and everything faded away. Pleasure engulfed her as it had so many times before, she was putty in the wonderful woman’s hands, a moaning wreck incapable of thought, lips met hers again a hand ran through her hair as she arced into the predators warm body, feeling every inch of skin above her, the pure pleasure of it drawing tears from her eyes. 

Her breath hitched, she released, opening her eyes, staring deep into amber she lost all track of time as she stared, they both did, her hands snaked around the dominant woman's back, she flipped them over, her hair glowing as she pinned her to the bed, her eyes leaking tears again she fell, head resting on the chest below her, she let go of consciousness as she fell into a deep sleep, a gentle kiss on her head sending her off into dreams of fond memories, she had missed this.


	17. A Grimm Pleasure Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby searches for her friend and finds something else all together...

“Has anyone seen Nora?” Ruby asked the group of friends laying in the sun,  
“She went up into the caves about half an hour ago,” Ren answered,  
“Ooh, sounds fun, I’m gonna find her,”  
“Have fun sis!” Yang called after her, as she ran up the cliff.

“Nora?” she called out as she entered a circular room with a still pool in the middle as she stepped further into the room a figure identical to herself rose from the pool, “What?!”  
“Hello Ruby Rose, I am the guardian of this cave, are you looking for Nora Valkyrie?”  
“Yes… How do you know?”  
“She passed through here not too long ago,”  
“Can I catch up to her?”   
“Yes, but I demand tribute,”  
“What form of tribute?”  
“Pleasure... “

Ruby jumped on her mirror image, locking lips with herself, surprised to find that the doppelganger kissed back with more desire than Ruby could comprehend, she found herself melting into its kiss and touch has she was brought pleasure the she never thought possible. 

She wailed as the doppelganger squeezed her developing chest, the pleasure rendering her incapable of thought. She came to the touch, aggressively spraying her orgasm over her mirror image, “Ooh, I’m all messy now, help me clean up.”

Ruby rose to her feet, panting as she recovered from her intense climax, she took her clones hand and entered the water, she became lost in the ecstasy of a kiss again, too distracted to notice two tentacles sliding up her legs, with a yank she was pulled down, she was unprepared, inhaling water as she was pulled into nothingness, she tried to struggle against the tentacle’s holding her but to no avail, she looked down, straight into the black maw of a Grimm. She noticed red stains on white teeth, she had found Nora. 

She tried to scream and struggle as she was pulled towards the gaping jaws of death, but the lack of oxygen halted it, she tried to drown herself before she reached the toothy mouth below her, but her body wouldn’t let her, she looked once more in terror before she reached her end.


	18. Bee's Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss accidentally interrupts something...

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t…” Weiss stammered as she accidentally intruded on Blake and Yang’s make out session, she was met by annoyed amber and lilac eyes staring at her, the owners of which stood up and conored her. She blushed and went bright red as she felt her back meet the wall, “I’m sorry, please…” She spoke nervously, not sure of the intent of the two women in front of her,  
“Little Schnee’s making a habit of interrupting us…” Blake pushed her into the wall,  
“Maybe she’s a dirty little pervert…” Yang was next to push her,  
“Or maybe she wants to join in…” 

The two nodded, Weiss braced for what was to come, she shut her eyes tightly, expecting the worst, she was surprised when soft lips met her neck, making her moan, she wasn’t sure what happened when she was pulled forwards, lips and hands freeing her of her clothes, she relaxed into pleasure the two were bringing her, moaning as she let the two have their way with her, lips and hands moving across her breasts and creating a wetness between her legs.

She felt her lower lips being parted as she sat on one of the girls’ legs, she threw her head back as she let out a booming moan, it was cushioned by large, soft breasts, supplying her with the identity of the girl working her core, she felt the girls lips on her shoulder, her teeth leaving a mark and making her moan.

Her moans were doubled when hands gripped her breasts and a mouth latched onto her left nipple. She squirmed under the pleasure of the two, melting into the lips and hands of her teammates, her panting and moaning quickened as the girl behind her worked her faster and sharp teeth scraped across her nipple, her breath hitched, she cried out and exploded in pleasure soaking the leg beneath her.

She felt movement from the two girls as she was pressed between breasts, the clear sound of making out inches away from her ear, instinctively her head turned, her lips puckered, her eyes welled up with tears as the two accepted her, the next few hours were going to be heaven.


	19. Yes Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang make an arrangement...

“Take it off,” Yang instructed,  
“But what if Dad comes home?”  
“He won’t, he’s not back for another week yet,” she reassured her sister,  
“It doesn’t feel right though, you’re my sister!”  
“And?”  
“And… I don’t know it just feels wrong,”  
“Ruby, It’s ok if you don’t want to do this,” she sat on her sister’s bed, “The first time can be very overwhelming… but…”  
“But what?”  
“But… I know what it’s like when you’re this age, you ache between your legs, begging for the slightest amount of attention, you don’t care how it comes you just need it, and I’m offering to help you…”  
“Thanks Yang,” she took her older sister’s hand, “I really want this, for us to be happy, I want something only you can give me…”

“Yang… I want you,”   
“One hundred percent sure?”  
“Two hundred, I want you to show me what mummy did to you all those years ago!”  
“No…” she pushed Ruby down onto the bed, lips inches away from her ear, “I’m going to do far more than that… whenever you see me you are going to think of this moment, your toes are gonna curl and your cute little cunt is gonna get wet, you’re gonna beg me for sex whenever you speak to me and I’m going to give it to you, everything I ask you will do without question, regardless of how humiliating it is because you are a desperate whore who loves her sister more than anything else in the world, even more than cute little body of yours, I’m going to develop it for you, the next two years of your life are going to be both heaven and hell for you and when little Ruby is all grown up she’s going to go out into the real world as nothing more than a lesbian slut, understand?” She heard her sister’s breath hitch, her small chest rising and falling quickly, she could smell arousal oozing from her younger sister, she knew what she wanted, she’d promised it, but she didn’t exactly know how bad Ruby did...

“Yes… Sister, I want you more than anything in the world, please make me feel good, make me your whore I want it, I want you!”   
“Then take it off!”

Ruby obliged, she rolled off her so her younger sister could stand, she pulled her dress off, revealing white cotton panties and no bra, “Good, no bra, I guess it would be a waste of fabric on those, at least for another year before they come in, the amazing thing about your tits at this age is something else though, sit on my knee.” 

Ruby followed the instructions with a smile on her face, she was drunk on arousal as she sat in her sisters lap and waited, what followed was a feeling of intensity greater than anything else she’d ever known, she screamed as her underdeveloped breasts were roughly groped, she knew they were sensitive but never this much, “First rule… you are never allowed to cover these inside the house,”  
“Yes Sister,” She was flipped onto her back, laying on the bed, her panties were ripped from her legs.

“Second rule, whenever you see me you must be dripping with arousal,” Yang collected some on her finger and sucked it clean, liking the taste of her sister,  
“Yes Sister.”

“Third rule, you will cum on command, if you fail…” Her legs were spread by muscular arms, she felt an overwhelming sense of arousal as she was helplessly dominated, she screamed in pain as a hard foot connected with her most private area, she wasn’t sure what the feeling was but it felt good as something left her,  
“Yes Sister.”

She was taken into a warm embrace, “The most important rule… You’re my sister, and I love you. If you ever need to talk to me do, about anything, I’m always here for you and that’s not changing, are you still absolutely certain you want this?” She pressed her lips against Yang’s, her hands dug into her sister’s back, her knee pressed against a soaking slit which exploded when she spoke,   
“Yes Sister…”


	20. Spontaneous Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Cinder hate each other, when they have an impromptu match, what can go wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter suggested by: BrokenBastard

“What do you want bitch?” Cinder squared up to Pyrrha in the dining hall,  
“You begging for mercy beneath my heel,” Pyrrha kept her composure as she muttered the threat in a could tone,  
“Name a time and a place, I’ll be there,”  
“Downstairs, ten minutes,”  
“See you there, bitch,” She spat in her face before turning on her heel and leaving, Pyrrha remained silent as she wiped her face and followed, face red with anger.

“Oh, you actually showed up, I thought you’d be too scared,” Pyrrha entered the combat arena to find Cinder already waiting,  
“Scared? Of you? Don’t make me laugh,” she let out a coy chuckle,  
“Let’s get this over with…” She charged in, her weapon raised and poised to strike, with a powerful slash she cut downwards at her opponent, she followed up with a bash from her shield, staggering her opponent before following that with a grab, she felt cloth rip as she pulled, looking up at her opponent she noticed a distinct lack of clothes. She looked to her hand, seeing the dress and throwing it to the side.

“No underwear? Filthy whore!” Pyrrha cursed at her,  
“You’ll pay for that bitch!” Cinder rushed her, her strikes were quick as her two blades made contact with her shield, she noticed Cinder’s stance change and raised her shield to block, instead she was met with a kick, she coughed up Ren’s breakfast juice as the foot made hard contact with her stomach, her guard down she was knocked out by a hard strike to the head.

The next thing she knew she was screaming in pain as Cinder stuck a spear into her thigh, her aura breaking, she looked down at the wound tears forming in her eyes, she realised she had been stripped, she screamed again as the lance was removed, a kick to the head silencing her next. She went dizzy, her vision blurred, a face came into view, it was Cinder’s smug grin, “Don’t worry child, this will only hurt a lot,” she felt a cold metal against her chest, she screamed as she felt a blade cut across her breast, she screamed again as another cut was made on her other breast, “Ooh, you like this… I’ll keep going,” she swung carelessly at her chest with the blade, drawing a pattern with the knife on the invincible girls skin.

Pyrrha grit her teeth through the pain, the humiliation she was experiencing turning her on somewhat, “That all you got?” she taunted, Cinder scowled at her, pressing the blade to her throat as she got within inches of her face.

 

“No, we’re just getti-” She was cut off a lips were pressed against her own, her blade sent flying across the room, she felt pain run through her scalp as her hair was grabbed and yanked, she bit down into the lips touching her own, loving the coppery taste of blood filling her mouth, she was pleasantly surprised as the girl she was ‘dominating’ deepened the kiss, she could feel the blood being passed between the two. 

Her world was flipped all of a sudden, she opened her eyes, to be met with a fist, she was incapable of defending herself as Pyrrha rained blows on her body, deeply bruising her skin across her chest and stomach, hands closed around her throat as the invincible girl’s beautiful face filled her vision, a face which received a hard slap. All it did was tighten the grip around her neck. 

“You fucking bitch,” she rasped,  
“Whore!” Pyrrha spat back, bloody phlegm splattering across her face,  
“Fuck you!”  
“Just give up already,”  
“N-ever,” she choked, hardly able to breath, she felt something leave her body between her legs,  
“Vile creature, I’ll put you down,” the grip around her throat tightened again, she struggled, feeling warmth against her body, her vision grew dark,  
“Fuck, I yield, please stop!” 

The hands left her throat, a kiss was placed against her, “Good. It would be a shame to lose such a beautiful body, even if the owner’s a cunt,”  
“Shut up and kiss me again, before I make an even bigger mess of your chest!”  
“Don’t threaten me with a good time!”  
“Rematch?”  
“Bring it bitch!”  
“I hate you so much…”


	21. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is walked in on, Yang shows her exactly what she's missed

“Oh god guys I can explain!” Blake covered her bare chest as she sat on her bed, “I was getting ready for bed then I got distracted and…”  
“Sat topless on the bed?” Weiss finished for her,  
“Not that I’m complaining…” Yang launched herself at Blake making her scream as she was tackled onto the bed, she let out a sharp breath as cold metal parted her legs,   
“Yang!” She moaned, it had been too long since those luscious lips found her chest, “Yang, I’m sorry I-” she was cut off as a hand pressed to her mouth, silencing her,   
“Listen, I don’t want to hear it, I missed you so much,” Yang reassuringly smiled up at her, she fought back tears, smiling back at the lover she had missed dearly over the last six to eight months.

She adored the way Yang still remembered every point that made her whine and moan, she adored the way Yang moved across her body, her hips locking with the blondes as she crawled slowly up her frame. Her lips dooling with the anticipation of once again making contact with the woman she desired most.

She was exposed as a cold hand squeezed her breast, her mouth opened in pain as the grip was stronger than she was used to, lips suddenly pressed against her open mouth as she melted into the love Yang was giving her. 

Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over her, she backed away from the kiss, “Yang, I’m sorry I-”  
“I told you I don’t want to hear it!” Yang interrupted her,  
“But… I feel like-” Blake didn’t finish the sentence, she was once again cut off as Yang bit into her neck, she moaned aloud as she looked into Yang’s eyes. “Hey, I, I missed you...” Yang made her moan again, this time something else caught her attention.

“Weiss! What are you still doing here?” Blake was shocked to see the heiress standing in the door,  
“She’s been helping me work through some things…” Yang answered instead, “She’s happy to be here… If you want…” Almost on command Weiss pulled her dress over her head, Blake immediately took notice of bruises and fresh scars across her body, sue moaned again as Yang got back to work on her neck, biting down to her collarbone. 

She didn’t take her eyes off the heiress as she stared in disbelief at how attractive she was, she was jealous of the bruises, sensing a story behind each one she hoped to experience one day. She watched as Weiss dropped her silk, white panties, observing the dripping cunt she desperately wanted to press her lips against. 

“Welcome back,” lips tugging on her earlobe whispered as the heiress climbed onto the bed, this was going to be a good night...


	22. Cinder’s Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald has a job to do...

Ruby was merrily skipping down the hall when she ran into her best friend, “Hi Weiss, you doing anything?”

“No, why?”

“Well… I’m bored and looking for something to do,”

_Damn it,_ she thought to herself, Cinder’s orders echoed in her mind,

“Befriend the Ruby girl, she could be a potential threat,”

“Well… why don’t you come back to the room with me, I have a deck of cards if you want a game?”

“Sounds fun, I’m in!”

 

Ruby followed Weiss back to her dorm room, the two making small talk as they made good pace through the halls of Beacon. They finally reached the room, Emerald opened it and the two stepped inside,

“So, what game do you have in mind?” Ruby asked as Emerald rummaged through her bag,

“Snap? Beggar me neighbor? Poker?”

“I have another idea…” Ruby approached Weiss, standing about a foot away from her ‘best friend’.

 

She was jumped on, taking her by surprise as lips met hers, hands found the other woman’s chest as she tackled her on to the bed, _Cinder’s orders_ , she thought as she removed clothing from the girl beneath her.

 

Once she had access to her breasts she sucked and bit at her nipples, making the young girl moan, her mouth travelled towards her lips, not breaking contact as she dominated Ruby’s chest and neck. She planted a firm kiss against soft lips, starting a tongue battle between the two, one Ruby immediately surrendered she was utterly dominated by the kiss, her hands pinching at exposed flesh as the girl beneath her moaned in submission.

“I love you Weiss,”

“I love you too…” She smirked as as she rid the woman of the rest of her clothes, _Cinder’s Orders,_ she thought, though for once she intended to follow through...


	23. Dear Diary: First Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's record of her first few days at Beacon

Dear Diary,

 

Dad bought me this book today, it’s beautiful, a glossy yellow cover and over five hundred pages! I think he intended to get Ruby one too but we both know she won’t use it. Anyway I’m off to Beacon tomorrow and Ruby’s coming too! We’re both really excited, so excited she decided to make out with me! The warmth of her lips against mine was something special, I know it’s wrong and she’s my sister but I love her more than anything else in the world.

 

She’s sleeping next to me now, she looks so adorable, hopefully next time we do a bit more than make out! Anyway it’s late and I have to be up early tomorrow,

 

Goodnight!

 

* * *

 

Dear Diary,

 

I’m staying in the hall tonight, all the first years are, looking around there are a few worth mentioning. First off, my dear sister, I feel bad for abandoning her but she did need the push, she’s made a few ‘acquaintances’ already which is fantastic progress for her.

 

Next is Weiss Schnee, I don’t like her at all, she’s rude, arrogant and a bully, I really hope me or Ruby never have to talk to her again, I doubt that though, maybe it’s just better to forgive and forget, I don’t know. For what it’s worth though she is kind of cute. I’ve seen the way Ruby sneaks glances at her, I think she has a crush…

 

My heart skipped a beat when I met Blake Belladonna, she is the definition of beauty, her face is perfection, words couldn’t do it justice and I drool at the thought of those long legs around my face as she grinds her slick folds against my eager tongue while she moaned my name in pleasure. I snuck off to the bathroom early to relieve myself, as her my fingers reached deeper into me I moaned her name, I was lucky no one else was in there, or unlucky…

 

Jaune Arc seems like a nice guy, odd but nice. I think Ruby sees a lot of herself in him, that’s why she latched on to him straight away. I don’t think she’s noticed the bulge in his jeans whenever a girl talks to him, including me, hopefully it doesn’t take him long to realise he’s barking up the wrong tree. Ruby seems to like him though and I know she’s still discovering herself so maybe there’s something there for him.

 

Anyway a very hot teacher, with a very large chest is calling lights out, gotta go.

 

Goodnight!

 

* * *

 

Dear diary,

 

I’m on a team with Ruby! I’m so happy for her, she’s going to be a great leader.

Today was hectic, we all got launched into a forest to find partners for teams, then find a relic. I ran into two Ursa’s almost immediately, I took one down with ease, the other mysteriously fell, standing behind it… her, she approached me, I said something, I don’t remember what, she smiled, lent in, and kissed me on the cheek. I went weak in the knees as those soft, wet lips made contact with my skin, I needed something more, without thinking I grabbed her, and mashed my lips into hers, it felt like an eternity as we stood there, lips locking, I was amazed she didn’t throw me off, even more amazed when she kissed back. Our bodies rubbed together as she let herself be pulled closer, her hot breath on my face as we parted, we were both bright red, she gave me a playful shove back, before winking. That was the best kiss of my life.

 

We set out and looked for the temple, we walked for a while bantering back and forth, I don’t even remember what we spoke about, just the way she smiled and laughed, seeing her like this, human made me feel warm inside. I’ve never had anything serious with anyone but this is different, I need this.

 

We eventually found the temple ruins and ran into Jaune’s team and Ruby and Ice bitch. This was the first time I met Ren and Nora, the two were obviously close but they just needed to get a room already, the sexual tension between them is something else, hell, if he doesn’t make a move I sure as well will. The other girl on their team I knew by face, name and reputation. Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl, and holy shit she is perfection defined, the pictures that leaked last year don’t do her justice.

 

We didn’t exactly get time to talk, we were attacked by a giant Nevermore and Deathstalker, I feared for a brief moment when Ruby was at the complete mercy of the beast, images flashed through my mind of the worst while I was blocked off.

 

Then… to my surprise she was saved by Weiss of all people, maybe I was wrong about her, maybe she does have a heart, regardless she’s still a bitch.

 

I have never been more proud of my sister than when she led our teams to the cliff, Jaune’s team defeated the Deathstalker while Ruby came up with a genius plan to kill the Nevermore, we all worked together to slingshot her up a cliff and decapitate the bird.

 

Then we had the team ceremony and were shown to our room, it’s late now and I’m exhausted, Blake and Ice bitch have spent the last two hours arguing over trivial issues, maybe they need a bed and some time alone…

 

Goodnight!


	24. Loyalty Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake tests Jaune's loyalty to Pyrrha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter suggested by: BrokenBastard

“You ready for this?” Blake asked as she chained Pyrrha to the wall of the classroom, Pyrrha nodded, unable to speak due to the gag in her mouth, “Good, he’ll be here any second.”

On cue there was a knock on the door, Blake opened it to find Jaune on the other side, she grabbed him by the breastplate and threw him into the room, locking the door behind her, “So… you came,”  
“What’s going on here, why have you taken Pyrrha, why is she chained naked to the wall?” he panicked, unsure what to feel, part of him was angry, part of him was upset and part of him felt like a knife had been stuck in his back,  
“You’re here Jaune… because you are pathetic… do you really think you can satisfy the great Pyrrha Nikos?” He went red, his head dropped, “I found it incredible that you miraculously got better in bed, maybe I heard something, these ears are rather sensitive after all and we all know you can’t keep your dick soft around the Heiress…”

Pyrrha rattled in her chains against the wall, cursing through her gag, “So Jaune… I decided to do you a favour, you can prove your loyalty back to Pyrrha by winning her freedom, luckily while you may not be sufficient to be enough for Pyrrha, my standards aren’t quite as high so… what’s your move?”

Jaune froze in place, he looked at Pyrrha, then at Blake, then back to Pyrrha, he walked over to her, trying to get the gag out of her mouth, she shook her head angrily, glaring at him, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, tears streaming down his face,   
“Because you’re as stupid as you are pathetic I’ll give you a hint Jaune… you might want to ask the person with the key…” He spun around to find Blake standing naked with a key between her lips, he felt his body betray him, he got hard, he walked across the classroom, ridding himself of clothes.

Blake was prepared to laugh as his underwear fell to the floor, she was surprised at how big he was, as he approached her she grabbed him by the throat, and pushed him onto a table, she climbed on him, thrusting down on his large cock as he moaned, he couldn’t deny Blake had a better feeling pussy than Weiss and he didn’t want to admit it felt better than Pyrrha.

He cried out when Blake began riding him, she was hard and fast, leaving him little time to process the pleasure he was feeling, his pleasure was enhanced when hands wrapped around his throat and air struggled to make it to his lungs, “Admit it…” Blake spoke, “I’m fair better than that redheaded slut against the wall,” Jaune turned his head, Pyrrha was staring at him, a look of betrayal on her face, a hard slap brought him back to face Blake, she bit into his collarbone, drawing blood, “Answer the question you manwhore!” She slapped him harder, he nodded his head without hesitation, “Correct, now fill me with your seed!”

He did, he erupted inside of her, she kept riding, milking every last drop of seman from his throbbing dick, some spilled out onto his balls and stomach, “You’ve made quite a mess… now clean it up!” She hopped off him and the table, without hesitation he got onto his knees and licked at Blake’s stuffed cunt, a firm hand grabbed his hair and pushed him all the way up her, his tongue hitting her cervix as he sucked down his own cum, “Christ you’re bad at this,” Blake complained, “Not that I was expecting anything, but I will complement your willingness, you’ll do anything for her.”

She smirked as he momentarily stopped, she knew he had completely forgotten about Pyrrha and now he was doing things differently, he got faster as he tried to finish this sooner, “Oh, so now you want to be done with it, it’s almost like you forgot about your redheaded slut and enjoyed being humiliated by me,” he got faster again, sucking down his own cum, he knew she was right, he was loving this, and he had forgotten about Pyrrha, he was ashamed, but also excited by what Blake was going to do.

He gave her cunt one last lick around, he had successfully drained her of his cum, she pulled him up and bent him over against a wall, she got behind him and he heard something click, he felt something press against his back door, and moaned when it entered, “Fuck Blake, that feels good!”   
“Shut up!” She grabbed his balls from behind, squeezing them and making him scream, she began thrusting at high speed, sodomising his arsehole, he grunted and moaned, “Such a good little cockslut aren’t you? I bet Weiss didn’t take you this well did she?”   
“No, this is the best fuck of my life! I want you Blake! I want this!”

He screeched when cold chains dug into his skin, marking deep, one wrapped around his cock and balls, crushing them, the pitch of his voice went higher as he screamed, he didn’t know where he was as his back hit the wall, “You BASTARD!” Pyrrha slapped him hard, “I loved you, I trusted you but this! I could look past Weiss once, but the way you willingly whore yourself out to someone you’ve never shown attachment to? We’re done, those transcripts will be sent to Glynda, I never want to see you again!”

Blake put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, it had the desired effect, “Thanks,” she muttered, “I knew he was a sleeze but…”   
“Shhh, he’s not worth it, find someone who is…”  
“Fuck Blake, I’m not sure this is the right time or what to do but…” She tackled her onto the desk, lips locking in desperation, hands covering each other as they were lost in the moment, both of them succumbing to primal urges as they made love in front of Jaune, who was weeping, he knew this was it for him, he had betrayed the person he cared about most so easily, he cursed himself for not seeing through Blake, he should’ve known, he started crying properly as the two women moaned and screamed…

“This is the best fuck of my life! I want you Blake! I want this!”


	25. Family Lessons Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang find something about themselves and Summer is all too happy to help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter suggested by: JackTheSpades

“Errr, Yang… What are you doing?” Ruby walked into her sisters room,  
“RUBY!” She had fingers rubbing against herself, her head snapped forward and made eye contact with her sister but she didn’t stop, “Come here, I’ll show you,” she panted as she neared her end, “Take those clothes off, you don’t need them,” Ruby obliged, her young body exposed to the room, “Now sit opposite me,” she shifted on the bed, making space for her younger sister, “Take your hand and rub it against… this,” Ruby mimicked Yang’s actions, moaning at how sensitive she was,  
“Mmmm Yang it feels good, I’ve never touched it before,”  
“I hadn’t, it’s incredible,” she gasped, “You look so cute, come here!”

She abandoned her own discovery and jumped on her sister, flat chests rubbing against each other, moaning as overly sensitive nipples brushed. Yang pushed into her sister’s lower lips, they both screamed as fluid left their body. They kissed and kept rubbing and screaming into each other as Ruby’s hand returned the favour for Yang, until all of a sudden her sister was ripped off her.

“What are you two doing?!” Summer stood over Ruby, Yang held by her neck in an outstretched hand, she looked up, Yang’s flailing legs directly above her head, her damp area opened as fluid covered her, some landed in her mouth, it tasted devine and she wanted more, she ran her finger across her body collecting fluid and sucking it off. 

She hadn’t noticed the her mum and sister left. She heard a door shut, then the unmistakable scream of her sister, the same scream she made she touched her, she could only imagine what her mother was doing to her sister but the screaming made her want to touch herself again, so she did. She found she could rub harder and faster with Yang’s fluid covering her. 

She got faster and faster every time she screamed, occasionally she heard her mother's voice but couldn’t make out words. It was always followed by a loud slapping noise then a louder scream. 

She felt fluid leave her again and unfortunately had to stop, she was over sensitive to the point where she couldn’t continue, despite how much she wanted to. She got off the bed and followed the screams to her parents room, she paused for a second as the screaming stopped, disappointed she opened the door, her mother laid naked on the bed, her sister’s body lay naked and bruised on top of her, droplets of the mysterious liquid between her legs, she could see Yang was breathing but didn’t appear to be conscious.

“I’m sorry Yang did that to you Ruby, I assure you she’s been punished,”  
“Why Mum, Yang was making me feel good,” Her mother smiled at her naivety and beckoned her close,   
“In that case I’m sorry for stealing all the fun, I want to make it up to you. What if I taught you how to make Yang look and feel like this?”  
“That would be nice… but I’m not sure if I want to hurt my sister,”  
“Ruby, the first lesson of treating a woman is if they are smiling and are wet down there, they enjoyed it,”  
“In that case yes, teach me mummy!” Summer smiled,   
“First you need to pay for my services,” she pointed between her legs, “Lick this until you are covered in my cum, then I will teach you.”

Ruby didn’t hesitate as she licked and sucked at her mother's damp folds, her mum moaned which she took as a sign to keep going, “Use your tongue, stick it in me!” Ruby did what her mother requested, pushing her tongue in as far as it would reach, her licked at warm wet walls, the taste and moans egging her on, “Yes my daughter, eat me, make mummy cum,” Summer screamed, Ruby pulled away before a tidal wave of fluid hit her in the face.

“Ruby, you’re so good at that, do it with Yang tomorrow, that’s your first lesson, and make sure she does the same to you, sit on her if needs be. Now give mummy a cuddle,” Ruby accepted her mother's hug, she was wrapped in warm hand against her mother’s hot and sticky skin as well as Yang’s. A kiss from her mother sent her into a night full of pleasant dreams, and wet thighs.


	26. Beacon Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beacon Ball goes a little differently...

Jaune was almost in tears as he sat down, everything seemed so close to perfect but then it was all ripped away from him, his eyes watched the dancers, spinning and having fun, laughing, kissing and enjoying each other’s company. Ruby danced with the woman he wanted most, her and Weiss far from elegant but both had huge smiles, occasionally breaking into laughter when one of them inevitably slipped, the other always pulling them back up and in with a tender kiss for good measure. Deep down he was happy for both of them, jealous but happy. 

Next his eyes found the woman he should be out there with, her long red dress matching her hair as she elegantly skirted around her partner, a beautiful blonde girl. Yang looked astounding tonight, sure she’d always been good looking but tonight she looked like something else, his head dropped, looking down at the dress he wore for his teammate, if only he had put it on quicker, it would be his hands around her waist, not Yang’s, he silently cursed himself.

He then spotted Nora and Ren, the two inseparable as they danced in perfect harmony, complex mauvers executed flawlessly, they were of one mind as they stunned a small onlooking crowd. Jaune watched them for a bit, it made him forget about the other two pairs, he was delighted for the two.

“Hey,” a familiar voice snapped him out of his trance, “Nice dress,”  
“Thanks, didn’t work through…” a blue haired man sat next to him,  
“Well why not?”  
“Same reason you’re not out there with Weiss right now,”  
“Ah, sorry, I guess we missed our window,”  
“Guess we did, I thought you were dancing with Sun and Blake though?” Neptune nodded towards a wall, Blake had Sun pinned up against it, mouths locked together and a slender hand pressed against his crotch, his tail wrapped around her, pulling her deeper as the two kissed, “Oh… I thought Blake and Yang were a thing, what changed?”  
“Probably still are, both of them have started spending a lot of time around our dorm, and Sun seems happier than normal, not that he’s ever unhappy,” he looked down,  
“You sound jealous,”  
“It’s just… where do I start?”  
“From the beginning?”

“Jaune, when I said I couldn’t dance as my reason for rejecting Weiss, that wasn’t entirely true, sure I can’t dance worth shit but that’s not my biggest issue,” he looked scared,  
“Well, why is it then?”  
“I’m Gay…” he looked Jaune dead in the eye, terrified of how Jaune might react,  
“That’s not an issue…” Neptune’s expression changed,   
“Thankyou Jaune but there’s more to it than that, I’m an only child, I have four cousins who are all girls, two married already, my family has a great and long history and if I tell my family I don’t want to marry and have kids with a woman I’m terrified of how they’ll react.”

Jaune thought for a second, “So that womaniser persona you’ve got going on is just a front for this?”  
“Yes,”  
“Neptune, the only person you need to be true to in your life is yourself, and hey, there’s plenty of options for continuing family lines with a man. One of my sister’s has a wife and kid so there’s that,” they both breathed a sigh of relief.

“Look at us like this at a party,” Jaune laughed,  
“Just a couple of losers,” Neptune also joked,  
“Care for a dance?”  
“With you in that?”  
“I can be your beautiful bride,” he winked,  
“What the hell…” He let Jaune pull him up and lead him, the two dancing as laughs of strangers and friends echoed around them, Ruby’s giggle, Weiss’ snorts, Blake’s snicker, Yang’s booming, Pyrrha’s polite laugh and Sun’s unmistakable chuckle. They didn’t laugh long, instead they joined in, the couples dancing together. 

The two breathed a sweaty sigh when the DJ announced the last song, it was slow, Jaune easily leading Neptune through it, right until the end, the music climaxed, the two pressed together, Jaune felt something press against his leg, Neptune felt the same, they leaned in, testing the waters first before fully diving in, they pressed against each other harder, gasping into each other as they ground, when they finally came apart they realised most had gone.

They walked down the hall hand in had, they past RWBY’s room, the familiar sounds of Weiss and Ruby moaning spilling into the hallway, Jaune pictured it, hands gliding across skin, lips sucking against nipples, cunt grinding against cunt, climax mixing with climax, then it was Yang and Pyrrha’s moans, in his mind they replaced the other two, he imagined Pyrrha making love to Yang’s glorious chest while the blonde below screamed in pleasure, only for Yang to return the favour and make Pyrrha submit to her will. The regular grunts of Ren and Nora were nothing new to Jaune as he walked past his own dorm, he had sometimes snuck a few peaks at the two, they never failed to get him hard, this time though, they only served to make him harder.

Neptune pressed his lips against him when they reached SSSN’s dorm, they entered, the sounds of Blake mewling while Sun took her filling the room, the intensity of which was something Jaune had never heard Yang make her reach before. The two stripped down to their underwear, “I want to fuck you against a wall with that on later,” Neptune growled as he kissed Jaune’s neck,   
“Promises promises,” Jaune found himself pushed back and falling onto a bed, he looked at Neptune’s muscular body, his mouth drooling when he freed his large erection. 

Jaune’s breath hitched when hands found his waistband, his boxers pulled down, his throbbing dick free, a hand wrapped around it, his legs spread, he was pulled forward, something entered him, a breath left him, a tug on his dick, a kiss on his lips, a question, an answer, a promise, a thrust, a cry, a kiss, surrender.


	27. Challenge the Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's account of Weiss' challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter suggested by: JackTheSpades

I was unsure where I was when I came to, my arms and legs bound apart, a collar around my neck and a soft breeze hardening my nipples and making me realise I was soaked between my legs. My memories returned to me, Weiss put on some lipstick, we had just argued, she wanted my leader position, I refused, she apologised then kissed me, I kissed her back. There must have been something on the lipstick, something that put me to sleep.

No, no it hadn’t, I remember a pain across my chest, looking down I saw a scar running across my breasts, I remember Weiss holding a whip, she ignited it in a fiery blaze, I remember lances of pain across my back, it must look worse than my chest, luckily both will heal when my aura returns. 

The next thing I remember is pleasure, Weiss spreading my legs, threatening me with a SDC strap on at least twice the size of a large cock, I remember it entering me, filling me whole, a surge of electricity adding to the pleasure as she railed me. That had immobilised me, the electricity stopping my muscles from functioning, zapping my mouth closed as my pussy was decimated. I think I might know what the SDC designed it for now… something I was entirely fine with not knowing. I orgasmed countless times, thanking Yang’s training for making this feel like heaven.

It was still heaven when she switched to the other hole, my back door accommodating her just as well as she thrust into my with just as much vigour, this time it was a cold sensation, she froze my inner walls as she thrust into me, breaking them as she went, it was an oddly pleasurable feeling, the ice undoubtedly doing damage as it lacerated my anal passage but also numbing the pain.

Then I remembered why I passed out, the pain of the strap on inside me burning, blackening my insides as smoke left my holes, I screamed, but there was no noise, only pain, so much pain I blacked out.

A door opened, a figure stood in it, a woman, small and skinny, a petite frame and beautiful skin. I came at the sight of her naked body, she was everything I envisioned in a woman, I moaned her name, my pussy gushing fluid as I anticipated what was to come, maybe she would destroy my throat, break a few bones or maybe she would choke me, stop me breathing as I begged in silent desperation, accidentally going too far, breaking me as my pussy lips spasmed in despair as my life left me with my cum.

“Finally awake, good, even I got tired of using your unconscious pussy for a while,” the thought of that should’ve sickened me, but it had the opposite effect, “I see you were capable of cumming at the mere sight of me, good, that is how one should greet a leader of my calibur, now, acknowledge it,”  
“Come closer,” I whispered in a hoarse tone, pretending she had beaten me, she smiled, caressing every inch of my body as she crawled over it. 

I moaned as gasped at the contact, the pleasure was immense, so immense I came again, “My dirty little slut, what am I gonna do with you,” she kissed me, a deep passionate kiss, something even she couldn’t hide behind whatever facade she was trying to put on, “I want you to whisper it into my ear. Who is your leader?” Her ear pressed against my wet lips, hot breath against it, I broke my bonds, hands wrapping around her slender frame as she gasped in surprise,   
“Still me,” I whispered before kissing her neck and collarbone.

She screamed then, an alternating white and red light flashing around us, “W-what’s happening?” Weiss screamed as she felt unbearable pain,  
“We’ve linked Auras,” I explained, “Everything one of us feels, the other does too, are souls are bound, it only happens to people who trust and care for each other on an extremely personal level,” Weiss cried at that explanation, we kissed, the best kiss either of us had ever experienced, our lips dancing against each other as hands pulled us deeper, our legs meeting in the middle, dampness meeting dampness.

“I love you Weiss,”  
“I love you too… leader,” She broke down, crying into my shoulder, I held her in the moment until she spoke, “I never knew someone could ever love me that much, I thought everyone hated me, that I’d die alone or with some man I never loved, just another rich girl given everything as compensation for being robbed of a life,” she kept weeping, the glowing light surrounding us getting stronger,  
“You might have been that once, but never to me, I love you Weiss, I have since that kiss in the forest, even with all that nonsense with Blake, especially after what you just put me through, now stop crying, stop speaking, show me how much I mean to you, that’s an order!” She sniffed up, wiped her tears and pulled me into an even deeper kiss.


	28. Pyrrha's Sexuality Pt.3

“Hey… Jaune, I need to tell you something,” Pyrrha sat down next to her team leader,  
“Yes?”  
“You know how we’ve been doing this off and on kind of dating thing for the last few months?”  
“Yes, did I do something wrong?” He began to worry,  
“No, It’s me, look I think you’re great and I really like you, you’ve always been there for me but… I’ve come to a realisation, I like girls…”  
“Oh,” Jaune’s head dropped, “Pyrrha, I’d be lying if I said it didn’t hurt, because it does but if you’re that sure… I’ll support you,”  
“Thanks Jaune,” she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder,   
“So… is there anyone special?” He asked, trying to find where he stood,  
“Blake, after we decided to take a break me and Nora were having a bit of fun sparring to get my head straight, she gave me a kiss, and it felt differently, I really liked it, I panicked and wanted to talk to someone, I thought Yang would be the best choice but she wasn’t there, instead Blake showed me what a woman could do, I’ve been working things out since then and we’ve decided to try a relationship.”

The two sat in silence for a moment, “Pyrrha I meant what I said, I’m here for you, and Blake, whatever you need,”  
“Thanks Jaune,” she hugged him, he hugged back though not with as much vigor as he usually did, “I needed to hear that.” She stood up and smiled as she left, he smiled back, poorly hiding disappointment.

“How’d he take it,” Blake asked as she left the room,   
“Well, but he’s a bit down,” Pyrrha found her girlfriends embrace, she felt reassurance wash over her,  
“He’ll get over it,” Blake looked her in the eye, she looked away,   
“I don’t know… he’s-”  
“He’ll get over it,” a firm hand grabbed her chin, her vision filled with her girlfriends amber eyes,  
“I know, thanks,” she smiled, her lips puckered, warmth found her mouth as she let Blake take control, she melted into her lovers embrace, “I love you so much.”

“Did you tell him about us?” Blake quietly mentioned,  
“I did, he deserves to know,”   
“You’re right, he does,”  
“Look, I need something to take my mind off it, can we do something,”  
“Go down to the gym and punch the shit out of each other?” Pyrrha chuckled,  
“As fun as that sounds I’m in the mood for something a bit more… sensitive,”  
“I have a very comfy bed through that door,”  
“Mmmm, you do,”  
“Let’s not keep it waiting,”

Blake scooped her up in her arms, carrying her into her dorm, “I can’t wait to lay you down on that bed,” her girlfriend purred in her ear as the door opened.

 

“Err… Blake something to tell me,” Yang looked up from her scroll,   
“Oh, sorry Yang, didn’t realise you were in,”  
“Hi Yang!” Pyrrha’s face was bright red,  
“So… you and Pyrrha are...?”  
“Yes, we are,” Blake kissed the top of her head,   
“Well I’m happy for you, and I’ll get out of your way...”  
“Thanks Yang,” 

They watched as she hopped off her bed and went to leave, as she pulled the handle her sister and Weiss came crashing through the door, lips locked, Weiss’ skirt hiked up and Ruby’s chest exposed, “Ruby! What the hell!”  
“Oh, hi Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, what?”  
“Well this is the craziest day of my life,” Yang muttered, leaving the room,  
“So… Blake, Pyrrha, you too are…” Weiss spoke as if she was embarrassed,  
“We are Weiss, look if you and Ruby want to… finish we can leave,”   
“No, it’s fine, there’s two beds in here,”  
“That there is,” Blake kissed her as she was put down into the soft mattress, she watched as the other three girls got undressed, her eyes roaming soft skin and supple curves, her excitement grew as she watched Weiss tackle Ruby onto the opposite bed, moans coming from the two as fingers slid into dampness.

Her own attention was distracted when hands slid her skirt down her legs, her panties leaving with it, she gasped as cool air met dripping wet anticipation, it wasn’t long before that became hot breath, quickly followed by a tongue, she released with one word on her lips, “Blake!” 

The next thing she knew she was tasting herself as the rest of her clothing was removed from her body, soft hands she craved finding every inch of skin and thoroughly exploring while a skilful tongue had its way with her mouth, her ears filled with moans and squeals of pleasure from the other occupants of the room, her nose twitching with the sent of sex, her eyes shut tight from the amazing pleasure she was been given.

She lost track of all time as this sex godess did as she wished with her, every nerve in her body responding as pleasure coursed through her, her eyes snapped open, her limbs moved as one, wrapping around their target, a swift motion, a crash, her lips exploring, her hands roaming, her breast gripped, her wetness grinding, her lover writhing, an audience gasping, silence, a scream of joy, a spurt of wetness, pleasure found, herself found.


	29. A Dish Best Served...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds an old enemy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, MILD GORE, DEATH AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS
> 
> Chapter suggested by: JackTheSpades

“You!” Yang flew into a fit of rage, hair burning, eye’s blood red, “What did you do to me on that train?!” Neo smiled coyly and rubbed her crotch through her trousers, “No!” Neo looked her dead in the eye, an evil smile on her face as she nodded, “But Raven! She was there!” Neo nodded again, still smiling, she drew her blade and ran it along her throat, “No! You can’t have, I don’t believe you,” Neo glared at her, pulled out her scroll and slid it along the floor to Yang, she almost threw up, her mother, in her camp, stripped naked, a look of pleasure on her face and a thin red line across her neck, “No!” Neo made a swiping motion. 

Yang trembled as she picked up the scroll, a shaking finger swiped to the next image, her mother again, naked, hand between a pair of legs, she recognised those legs, they were her own, she crushed the scroll in her hand, launching herself at the small girl, she shattered into hundreds of pieces, “Coward!” she roared, launching shots from Ember Celica into the shadows, sounds of shotgun blasts and breaking glass echoed throughout the room, she knew Neo was toying with her, trying to humiliate her, she swore to herself she would not share her mother's fate.

Her last shot left her gauntlet, on cue she spun, her robotic fist wound back, it connected, the ice cream girl’s aura breaking in one shot, she lay reeling on the ground as Yang approached her, a sadistic grin on her face, she reached down and ripped the girl free of clothing in one motion, she removed her shorts and took a seat on the girl’s face.

“Lick and you get to die quickly,” Yang looked at the helpless girl between her legs, she very briefly felt like a monster, until she remembered the atrocities this woman had committed, a scared face looked back up and a tongue entered her, she began to grind on the girls face, “Ooh, you’re so good, tell me, did you do this to me?” Neo shut her eyes and nodded, tears streaming down her face, “Lucky for you you’re that good I’m almost done, here it comes!” 

Neo sputtered as a foul tasting liquid entered her mouth, she choked on the vile liquid in her mouth as Yang thrust against her, out of fear she kept licking, her blade was only a few inches over there, if she could reach it… or activate a blast from one of rapists gauntlets, she just wanted it over. “Oh, I’m ever so sorry I thought that was something else,” she chuckled, taunting her victim, “Ooh, you are good though, for real this time,” she screamed.

Neo swallowed her orgasm, even in her predicament she liked the taste, lapping up every drop she could get in the hope of appeasement. “You liked that didn’t you, deep down being used against your will, you’ve done it to so many others haven’t you?” Neo bowed her head, the unusual feeling of guilt washing over her. Yang’s robotic arm snapped into action, she closed her eyes, waiting for the end, it didn’t come.

She would’ve screamed if she could, the pain as her tight pussy was violated by the robotic arm. Her world became pain as the fist violated her, she writhed around it her walls clenching, orgasms being torn from her against her will, tears streaming down her face. She heard a click, followed by a loud bang, then nothing, the pain stopped, she looked down fearing the worst, Yang’s arm covered in blood, a strange flatness in her stomach, she understood, the weapon went off inside her, luckily destroying her central nervous system, without that intact she could only imagine the pain she would be experiencing, she also knew her organs were damaged beyond repair, this was it, sadness consumed her as she lay there, unable to move or feel as blood loss and shock took her.

“For Raven Branwen,” Neo looked up, a glint of steel, her own blade, it swiped towards her, she gargled in silence, she didn’t need to see or feel to know what had happened, she welcomed it, an end to this nightmare.

Yang looked at the lifeless corpse on the floor, she felt disgusted with herself, despite all that she had done to her, this wasn’t her, the rage and vengeance that consumed her were gone and she felt alone and disgusted with herself, she left the warehouse, surprised to find a familiar face.

“Yang, what the hell happened in there, why are you covered in blood?” She fell into the welcoming arms,  
“Nothing, I never want to speak of this, ever,” she broke down into tears, crying into her girlfriend's chest,  
“Let’s get you back home and clean,” she looked up into reassuring amber,  
“Please.”

She cried as Blake bathed her, cleaning the blood stains off her, “Hey, I’m here for you now, take your time to process,”  
“Thank you, I will.”

She sat for a long time on her bed, holding a piece of rope, running it through her hands, she thought long and hard about what she’d done, about what had been done to her, about the people she cared about, she remembered something her dad once said to her, You’re Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon, you can do whatever you put your mind to, so whenever you’re ready to stop moping and get back out there, I’ll be there for you. 

She put the rope down, wiped away a tear, “Never again,” she looked at her fake arm and left the room, she found Blake in the kitchen, the two sat down together, she told her everything, Blake sat quietly and contemplated, she stood up and helped Yang to her feet, pulling her into a hug,  
“You are so strong, please, don’t let this consume you, not again,”  
“Never again.”


	30. Atlas Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrive in Atlas

“Right now I suggest you kids get some rest, it’s gonna be a long day tomorrow,”

“Sure thing uncle Qrow, see you tomorrow,” Ruby hugged her uncle and led her team towards the rooms they had been shown to. Only Oscar stayed behind to help Qrow explain the situation to Ironwood.

 

The team bid goodnight to each other as they entered their rooms, unlike Beacon the rooms in Atlas were doubles, leaving the teams split, Ruby and Weiss were first to enter, exploring their room, Weiss rolling her eyes as Ruby rummaged through the high tech appliances in the room, making stupid jokes to try and make the Heiress laugh.

 

Blake and Yang were quiet when they entered, still a bit unsure of where they stood with each other after the events with Adam earlier in the day, Blake flicked the kettle on, offering Yang a hot drink, one she happily accepted. She sat down at the table in the corner of the room, placing her fake arm on the table as she waited for her drink.

 

Jaune was supposed to be sharing with Oscar but due to the boys absence he was alone for the time being, he collapsed into the soft bed, falling asleep immediately, tired from the long day.

 

Ren and Nora simply sat in bed together, enjoying each others company in silence as they drifted off in each others arms, sharing tender kisses and soft caresses. Nora wanted more, slipping her underwear down her legs, his skilful fingers found her damp core and worked it, making her moan and thrust into his touch. Her hand found a bulge in his underwear, revealing his sizable cock. She pulled him on top of her, their lips meeting as she guided him in, a satisfied groan leaving them both as he began to thrust.

* * *

 

“Hey Weiss, what’s this?” Ruby pulled an an odd looking device out of the bathroom cabinet, it looked like a mess of thin wire and steel frames, 

“They help relieve stress for operatives, they also relax muscles to help them heal in case of minor injury, strip off and lie down, I’ll show you.” She watched as Ruby removed all of her clothing, taking in the view of the girl she’d crushed on since so long ago, “Err, you could’ve kept your underwear on Ruby…”

“Eh, I need to get out of this stuff anyway, I was showered in Leviathan spit earlier,” she was completely blind to the look on Weiss’ face. She smiled as she lay face down on the bed, her perky backside sticking up.

* * *

 

“So Yang… we need to talk,”

“We do, but not tonight, we’re tired, and we’ve been through a lot today, let’s just let the moment play out.” Both girls sipping on their mugs in awkward silence, “So… we made it,” 

“We did,” 

“Lovely view,”

“It is…” Blake’s eyes traveled over the damaged arm in front of her, she looked up at Yang, staring out of the window and looking over the city of Atlas, she placed her drink on the table and walked over to her teammate, “Look… It’s not healthy to bottle this stuff up, when you’re ready, please… tell me,” Yang put her mug down and held her hand out, Blake helped her up as the two looked out of the window,

“Look at us… a place we’ve never been, halfway around the world, immortal beings dictating our lives, it just makes everything seem so small…”

“It’s the small things that matter most…” They looked into each others eyes, their lips crashed together, Blake pulled her in close, Yang’s arm wrapped around the small of her back, they pulled apart, 

“I love you,” Yang broke down crying into Blake’s chest, “When you left it broke me, it hurt more than anything, I know you had your reasons for it but... “

“I know… Sun made me realise, and… I, love you too…” They kissed again, moving to the bed, Blake pushed her down onto the bed, collapsing on top of her,

“Blake!”

* * *

 

Nora was spasming against Ren, her orgasm approaching fast as she pulled him deeper, he grunted, close to his own climax, “Fuck Nora, I’m!” They kissed as they came together, he filled her, pulling out and rolling off of her, his hand rubbing against her stomach, her own interlocking,

“Now we’re here, mission done, we can leave this place, this war, we can go settle down somewhere, a horde of kids around us,” he laughed, 

“I love you Nora, but we can’t just abandon our friends,”

“I know, it was just a thought,”

“It was a good one, there’s nothing I want more, after all this is done, let's do it,” they smiled at each other, kissing as they drifted into sleep, dreams of future children in their mind.

* * *

 

“Ooh, it feels so good,” Ruby moaned as Weiss spread the device across her back, her hands tracing across the bare skin of her leader, “Ohh, just a bit lower,” Weiss moved the device down, small electrical currents jumping of the small wire and onto Ruby who relaxed into the touch. Weiss ran out of back, she pulled her hands away and let the device work, her fingers catching plump arse cheeks, 

“How’s that?”

“Almost perfect, can you please give me a massage,”

“Sure…” Weiss ran her hands between her shoulder blades, making Ruby gasp as her firm hands worked her back.

* * *

 

“Fuck, Blake, Fuck!” Yang cursed as Blake sucked and bit at her chest, her arm deep in raven locks securing the Faunus’ lips against a nipple. Fingers spread her lower lips, hooking her orgasm out of her. She felt fingers enter her sensitive cunt making her cry out, she thrust against the hand invading her, pulling her deeper inside, she screamed as more fingers entered her, orgasms rifling out of her as she coated the Faunus in her fluids. 

 

She looked up, Blake over her, looking back, lips pressed against her ear, “So… that was a thing…”

“Please, make it more than that, I want you Blake,” she felt their bodies pressed together, their chests heaving together with hot breath,

“I’ve got you, and I’m never letting go again,”

Yang smiled, for the first time in forever she felt truly happy as she pulled Blake with her into sweet dreams.

* * *

 

“Mmm Weiss that was amazing, I wonder what it would feel like on my front,” Ruby flipped over, her eyes greeted by the perfect sight of her leader’s chest, 

“Where do you want it?” 

“My chest,” she spread the device across, obeying the instruction, “I wasn’t talking about the device…”

 

She couldn’t take it anymore, her lips colliding with her leader, her hands gripping soft breasts, her leader kissed back, hands freed her hair, long white locks running down her back. Their lips parted, the adorable face of her best friend smiling up at her, “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that to me,” she kissed her again,

“Me too,” 

“I’m going for a shower now, when I’m done, I want you to show me every single fantasy you’ve ever had about me,”

“Slight problem with that… you may need to take three or four showers…”

“Then right this way princess!”


	31. Dear Diary: Second Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more events from Yang's POV

Dear Diary,

 

These last few weeks have been exhausting but we’re finally getting somewhere, Ruby’s doing great as a leader, Weiss has started respecting her and Blake’s coming out of her shell around us a lot more. 

 

Today we had our first training mission as a class, we just had to wander around the forest for a bit and clear the Grimm out, 30 of us set out, only 22 of us returned, it’s not really set in yet but I guess this is the real deal, even Ruby seems a little phased but hey, if even Juane can survive then I’m not worried, I can’t be, and no one else in this room can, it’s something we all know and it doesn’t feel right. 

 

It’s not all doom and gloom though, Weiss and Blake are getting on, or at least tolerating each other and me and Blake are going for lunch tomorrow now we’ve finally got some time off, I can’t wait, bot since I saw her in the shower the other night! I swear she’s been teasing me since, wearing less clothing when it’s just us. I’ve been more than tempted to pin her to a bed a couple of times and show her the time of her life.

 

Goodnight!

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Diary,

 

It happened!

 

Me and Blake!

 

We had our date and it was amazing but holy hell what happened after was even better, when we got back to the room we were alone, she thrust herself on me, her tongue reaching down my throat and her hands dragging me into the warmth of her body. Before I knew it she had her hands on my exposed breasts, she was squeezing tugging them as she stole moans from me, my own hands cupping her bellabooty to motivate her further, her arse is unbelievable, it’s so round and firm and sensitive if I was judging by her reactions. She seemed to get more desperate as a played with her arse, her kisses began to lack control but become harder and more intense. 

 

So intense my knees buckled and I fell, I pulled her on top of me, unfortunately this stopped her from kissing me, but she did take a moment to strip off her top and holy hell… Her chest is heavenly, it’s perfectly sized, not as big as my own but good god I’ve never seen a chest like it. 

 

My hands clawed at it in desperation to feel and cup every inch of the perfection presented before me, she stopped me, her hands meeting mine and pinning them above my head, her teeth found the lobe of my ear as she growled sexual threats, enhancing them by grinding her knee against me, I couldn’t listen to them, I was so enthralled by her beauty. I used my muscle, easily turning the tables and flipping us, she was helpless to stop me as I freed her of clothes before my tongue got to work. 

 

Her screams and moans echoed in my ears as I tasted her sweet arousal. I found myself incapable of resisting the urge to explore every inch of her delicious insides. I was rewarded multiple times as her orgasms filled my mouth, I swallowed every drop of her release, until her moans and screams died into panting.

 

I crawled up her exhausted frame, kissing her tender flesh as I went and seemingly reviving her when my lips met hers. She sucked at my mouth undoubtably tasting herself.

 

We lay there for a long moment, looking into each others eyes. My heart skipped beats as she complimented and promised me that she would return the favour. She’s asleep now, resting against my chest. Ruby came in and found us she gave me her usual happy smile before sitting on her bed and playing on her scroll. I love her so much.

 

I’m not sure what’s gonna happen later tonight but for now, Good Day!

 

* * *

 

Hey Sexy,

 

You left this in the library today, I’ve seen you write in it a few times but don’t worry I didn’t look. I thought you’d want it back anyway so here you go.

 

B <3 xxx

 

* * *

 

Dear Diary,

 

Not much to say about today but Blake seems upset, something about Cardin bullying Velvet seems to have put her in a bit of a slump. We all no it’s horrible and I know Pyrrha and Nora went to make sure she was ok but Blake seems to be taking it almost personally, I think there’s something about watching Faunus in distress that affects her on a personal level, hell she’s definitely hiding something. 

 

It’s almost disgusting how treating the Faunus seems this normal, it would be if not for the White Fang, we’ve all lost someone or something to those monsters. Maybe I’m just using the actions of a few disgusting individuals to justify hatred, or maybe I’m just scared of my own core beliefs. 

 

Oobleck’s got me thinking though, maybe the White Fang are justified, we all know how much the Faunus sacrificed to protect our ancestors in the war, we all know of broken promises from human governments. I feel ashamed that I can justify my own ignorance by ignoring the issue, after all me or my family have always believed and supported Faunus rights but we all turn a blind eye when we see it first hand.

 

Maybe if someone close to me was a Faunus I could work it out in my own head, for now though I just need to clear my head, I’m sure it’s just second hand guilt but I should’ve stopped Cardin.

 

I’m gonna go for a walk now, or maybe spar with Blake, try to take her mind off things,

 

Goodnight.


	32. Lost: The Battle of Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate telling of the Battle of Haven...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, GORE AND DEATH

“No!” Yang reached the bottom of the lift shaft, landing clumsily after the long drop, she fell to her knees, helpless and appalled at what she was witnessing. Her mother lay on her back, a sword sticking out from her bare chest. Cinder holding the hilt, using it for support as she thrust into her mother.

Raven’s eyes lifelessly gazed at her daughter, small twitches and short raspy moans the only indication some part of her was holding on to life as she was abused by the stronger maiden.

Yang’s eyes moved to Cinder, fully naked, her eyes radiating the light of two maidens, her thick black cock pulsing and glowing as she violently thrusted into the dying maiden. Cinder looked up at her, she smiled maliciously, her face contorting in pleasure as she stopped thrusting, hilted inside her mother as her stomach began to inflate.

Cinder bent over Raven her lips inches away from the woman she once called her mother, to her disgust and surprise she kissed her murderer, before the last bit of light left her eyes, her soul joining Vernal in the afterlife.

Yang watched in horror as Cinder pulled out of her mother, the dripping black appendage being pulled out inch by inch as the evil woman gleamed at her, she tried to raise her arm to fight, instead falling backwards as she realised her arm and legs were encased in ice. Her vision spinning as her head made hard contact with the platform.

A blurry figure slowly came into focus, black hair and gleaming eyes staring down at her, inches away, pain enveloped her body making her scream as clothes were burned along with her flesh, her yellow aura flickering out as the flames stopped. Soft lips met her own, a careful hand ran across her chest, caressing the flesh and making her nipples harden. A rough, boney hand ran across her cheek, making her flinch. She shivered as she felt a slippery organ press against her center, she felt herself get wet in anticipation as shame washed over her.

“Such a beautiful young girl,” Cinder spoke, a hint of sadness in her voice,  
“Fuck You!” She spat back,  
“Don’t be like that darling, believe me I don’t want to do this to such a beautiful body but unfortunately my Mistress doesn’t need you,”  
“Salem… Why? Why do this to us?” She began to cry, fear taking hold of her,  
“Do not worry yourself with things outside of your control, now is no time for worry, you’re about to join your mother, but not before I truly make you a woman.”

She screamed as the thick black appendage between her legs entered her, taking her virginity in one thrust, breaking her hymen and penetrating deep into her womb. It felt like pure agony as Cinder took her hard and fast, her body unprepared for the brutal rape betrayed her as she came around the large shaft which was fucking her insides raw.

It lasted some time her abused cunt leaking blood as the shaft continued to pummel her insides, Cinder planting kissed across her chest in a gentle loving matter, as if to her this was a romantic evening in a five star hotel, she remembered the faces her mother was pulling when she was in this predicament, expressions of pure lust, she remembered Weiss breaking down into tears in her arms in private about something that had happened to her, she understood now. Her mother was a vile monster just like the one raping her, Cinder must have been thinking she was carrying out some kind of perverted justice as she could only imagine what had happened to the maiden before her mother, an innocent child…

She felt the large appendage swell inside her, Cinder moaning as she filled her womb with cum, so much it made her stomach bulge. She lay there defeated, crying at the abuse she had just experienced. She felt a sharp pain in her scalp as she was pulled up to her knees by the top of her head.

Cinder looked her in the eyes before giving her a gentle kiss, with a flick of her wrist she summoned a blade. With a short swipe she watched as Yang gurgled blood, her body falling limp as it hit the ground with a soft thud. She stood up and entered the lift holding the head.


	33. First Times Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming out of the Battle of Haven victorious our heroes deserve time to celebrate and what better way to do that than with drinks and stories!

It was the evening after the Battle of Haven, the victors sat around the large table in the middle of the house they were staying in. A collection of bottles had gathered in the middle of said table for the celebrations, spirits were high as they all laughed and joked with each other, “Hey!” Nora spoke up, “It’s getting late, we’re almost out of booze and I’m horney, lets all get to know each other a little better…”  
“Nora, that’s… not a bad idea,” the usually sensible Ren slurred,  
“What, what do you suggest, we, we, we all tell stories of our first times?” Yang slammed her bottle down,  
“Ooh, yes,” Weiss agreed, surprising the rest of the table who all laughed it off,  
“As team leader, I will set an example and go first, everyone listen up!”

* * *

 

It was a few weeks since she’d arrived at beacon, she was walking down the corridor to the room someone had told her to go to. She tried the handle to the room, surprised when it clicked open, “Hello?” she called out, letting the door close behind her as she entered the room.

 

She approached the front desk and looked along the back wall for a lightswitch. As she laid eyes on it she felt a hand grab her crimson hair and her face met the desk. She felt herself being pulled up and flop against the deck, hands tearing the clothing off of her developing body while she was too dazed to resist.

 

She felt the cool air against her damp slit, the groping of her tits playing a part in that, she moaned as a finger slipped into her damp core, the pleasure overwhelming her as she thrust back onto the strangers digit. It was quickly removed, instead a plastic phallus grazed against the opening, making her writhe and groan as it brushed against her swollen clit.

 

It was painful, she wasn’t going to lie but it felt so good, she met every thrust with her hips, pushing back against the fake cock taking her from behind, a long moan exiting her lips as sweat dripped off her tits and covered the soft but firm hands groping her. She was melting into this intense pleasure that consumed her, her knuckles turning white from gripping the desk so hard.

 

The hard thrusting continued awhile, her newly penetrated pussy leaking cum along the shaft that was pummeling her, it had been a long while since she had supported herself, instead she was flopped over the desk, her lovers large chest pressed against her back as she felt the sweat drip onto her back from the intimacy and exhaustion.

 

Without warning she was flipped over, staring into dark brown eyes and the beautiful face belonging to Coco Adel, that face of pure beauty pressed against her own, lips meeting lips as a few final thrusts sent her over the edge, her arms and legs wrapping around her newly revealed lover as her cum sprayed against her groin and legs.

 

She felt empty as the fake cock left her, even more so when Coco’s sticky chest peeled off of her own, they smiled at each other before Coco pulled a black blindfold from her bag and tossed it to her, instructing her to put it on.

* * *

 

“What happened next?” Nora boomed across the table,  
“Well, she walked me somewhere, plenty of hands and lips grabbing and pecking at my body, some of which I’ve become more than familiar with, then I was pushed into a room and well, lets just say I lost more than one virginity to more than one woman that night…”  
“I don’t think there’s a woman at beacon who hasn’t been fucked by those two,” Yang commented,  
“Rumor has it they send the best ones to Glynda,” Nora followed up,  
“They might…” Blake winked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m Back!
> 
> Sorry for leaving for a while without any notice if this happens again I will definitely give some notice of why next time.
> 
> I have been absent for 3 major reasons: 
> 
> 1\. Writers block and burnout. Basically I just got bored of writing RWBY and just couldn’t get anything down. 
> 
> 2\. I have spent a month travelling around Europe which has given me little time to write but I may or may not have some stories to use as inspiration;)
> 
> 3\. I have recently started working a full time job 5 days a week which has taken up most of my time and energy.
> 
> From now on I plan to post based on a schedule. 
> 
> Every Sunday I plan to release a RWBY short story.
> 
> Every Friday I plan to release a different work. This will include updates to The Smuthology, as well as a Witcher series (orientating around Ciri) which I started a while back but never went anywhere as well as other media I would like to start writing about (Mass Effect, Stardew Valley, Harry Potter and maybe Star Wars).
> 
> This Friday will most likely be The Smuthology or The Witcher series as they are almost complete.
> 
> Thankyou for understanding and have a great day!


	34. Family Lessons Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds an interesting new development

“Ok girls time for bed you’ve been up long enough,” Taiyang instructed, picking his younger daughter up and carrying her upstairs, his eldest trotted up behind them and detoured off into her own bedroom. While her dad was putting her sister to bed Yang undressed herself fully and stood in front of the mirror. She had noticed her chest had begun to grow a few weeks ago and it felt good to touch so she touched, moaning as she gently tweaked her sensitive nipples.

 

A strange feeling shot through her body, it made her want to touch herself somewhere else, her right hand trailed down her young skin and found dampness between her legs. She probed further, rubbing her finger harder against the slit, she let out a loud squeal and dropped to her knees, her legs buckling from the intense feeling. It felt good, she remembered when her mum and sister had done it to her but it never felt this good before.

 

“Yang? Are you ok?” Her concerned farther asked through the door,  
“Yes Dad, Just fell, I’m getting into bed now,” she quickly dived under the covers before her dad opened the door, he didn’t know about her sexual activity and she promised her mother never to tell him.

 

She smiled as her dad walked in and planted a kiss on her cheek before whispering goodnight in her ear and leaving, turning the light off on his way out of the room. As soon as the door closed she whipped the sheets back and admired her body. She touched her developing breasts again and found some relief but the urge to touch lower presented itself again, she gave into the urge, biting into her sheet so she didn’t wake her dad or sister.

 

During her intense pleasure she failed to notice the door creak open. Before she knew it her sister was crying into her shoulder, “Sshhhh, What’s wrong Ruby,” she soothed her damp hand running through her sisters hair and making it sticky,  
“I miss mummy,” she sobbed,  
“I do to, remember what she used to do when you were sad,” Ruby nodded tearfully, “The take off your clothes.”

 

The crying stopped when her fingers pushed inside of her sister’s womanhood, the sound of soft wimpering was in her ear, “Shhh, Ruby if you can’t be quiet suck me here,” she pointed to her nipple,  
“Yang, why’s it bumpy now?” She questioned, prodding at the new development,  
“I don’t know,” hissed Yang, suppressing a loud moan, “But mummy had them too and she always used to moan when we sucked them,”  
“I remember,” Ruby said, eagerly beginning to suckle on her sister’s nipple.

 

To avoid making a racket Yang spin her sister around so her mouth could easily make contact with her vagina. As soon as her tongue entered her mouth was filled with that delicious taste she hadn’t had in so long, Ruby but down hard into her sister’s new flesh in response, it was painful, Yang fortunately managed to muffle her scream into her sister’s dampness which prompted another wave of fluid to coat her face, this time she felt her sister’s lips drop off her nipple as her body went limp, she smiled triumphantly as she spun her sister around and layed her on top of her body. She wasn’t aware of just how big the stain on her bed was between her legs as she drifted off into sweet dreams, kissing her younger sister as she slept, not prepared for the dream which lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I’d be updating the short stories every Monday and still plan to but I have a backlog of some multi parts. 
> 
> From now on I will release Parts 2 and onwards of each story whenever they are ready but there will only be at most one update per day and on Mondays there will be a new story.
> 
> On Fridays I still plan to release a longer chapter but these take much longer to write than the short stories.
> 
> Thankyou for reading and have a great day :D


	35. Coco’s Porn Club Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of forms from the cast about being interviewed for Coco’s new project...

Greeting student of Remnant. If you have taken one of these forms it must mean you are interested in my new club. It’s aim is to simply hook you up with the guy/gal of your dreams and maybe film some sex the likes of which Remnant has never seen before. To make sure we get you an ideal match please answer all questions honestly but if you don’t feel comfortable asking a question, don’t worry!

 

* * *

 

Name: Ruby Rose

 

Team: RWBY

 

Sex: F

 

Sexual-Orientation: Bisexual (F Lean)

 

Dom/Sub: Depends on Partner

 

Kinks: Anything goes

 

First Time: Me and Yang used to make out in the shower and she used to lick my pussy after, I don’t remember the first time because it was so frequent they all blurred into one. First time without Yang I sucked Jaune off in the showers one night after losing a bet with Weiss, I didn’t realise she’d followed me in until I felt her wet tongue devouring me with the hunger of ten Ursae!

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

  
  


Crush: Penny Polendina 

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: We strip each other while making out before we fall onto the bed together, I crawl over her pale and sensitive skin while she moans my name as my tongue works over her body. Eventually I get rougher and rougher with my movements until I slap her and grab her by the throat making her cum uncontrollably. She then breaks free, something awakening within her as she returns the favour and slams me into the bed before pulling a giant strap on out from her bag and ruining my virgin pussy and arsehole with her hard, powerful thrusts.

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: Hell Yeah

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with three other people:

 

Person 1 Name: Weiss Schnee

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: She restrains me in her glyphs and does whatever sexual deviance come to her secretly perverted mind while she degrades me for being her little slut while I pretend to cry. When her nature gets the better of her and she releases me I’m going to turn every inch of her arse and chest red while she begs me to stop as she cums over and over again at my will.

 

Person 2 Name: Blake Belladonna 

 

Team: RWBY

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I want her tongue to ravage me while I cry her name to the heavens and release all over her pretty little face. I then beg to eat her magnificent arse which she refuses to let me do until I tell her I’d do it anywhere. Of course she’d agree to that, I’ve added a fair few stains to her book, not that she’d notice the pages are already hard enough to separate, anyway she tell me to do it in the changing room in front of everyone and who am I to refuse eating the best arse in Beacon while all the other girls get off to the sight of it. After that she marks me with her scent before dragging me into the communal shower and letting everyone use my body before she realises her mistake and is mobbed by sexy, horney students.

 

Person 3 Name: Yang Xaio Long

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: She’s my sister we’ve already done so much together but I really really want her to pop my cherry, apparently it hurts and if it does I want to be in the pair of arms I trust most.

  
  


Signature of Consent: R. Rose

 

Coco’s Notes: Fuck Ruby you have some very sexy fantasies. I can’t wait to set you up with some of our other members and for the rest of Remnant to see you live out these desires as they are all perfect, I’ll leave you with the ultimate decision as to who takes your virginity and if you would like maybe set up a threesome. When you come round for an interview you’re definitely not leaving my bed for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

  
  


Name: Weiss Schnee

 

Team: RWBY

 

Sex: Female

 

Sexual-Orientation: Lesbian

 

Dom/Sub:  ~~ Dom ~~ Sub

 

Kinks: Bondage, Trampling, Being treated like a common whore, maybe Rape RP

 

First Time: I got off with my sisters girlfriend after she caught me masturbating to the sight of the two of them. She kissed and stripped me before my sister caught us, she then made her girlfriend take my virginity as she tortured us both with her semblance.

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

  
  


Crush: Pyrrha Nikos

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: She ties me to the bed while kissing her way over my small chest while her fingers drive me wild.

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: Yes (but please don’t tell them)

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:

 

Person 1 Name: Ruby

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Person 1 Sex: F

 

Person 1 Dream: I want to be trapped in a complicated and painful torture device and the only way to free me is for her to use my body for whatever sick purposes you decide. Also please don’t tell her what it’s for, I want her genuine reaction.

 

Person 2 Name: Blake Belladonna 

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: She’s a Faunus, I’m a Schnee, I want her to let out her years of hatred for the company out on my body, maybe a false interrogation or something, I just want her to hurt me because of my family, maybe send them an extended cut with even more pain and play it off as a White Fang hostage situation where they have seemingly captured me and use my body for their deviant pleasure. Maybe even try to bait my sister into a rescue so we can do the same with her.

 

Person 3 Name: Yang Xiao Long

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: A sparring match in which she can’t touch me, I tease her, stripping her clothes away with one delicate slash after another, once her beautiful body is exposed I let her catch me, she decimates my clothes and body in a vicious counter attack using her semblance, once my aura is gone I present my arse to her which she uses to get the rest of her anger out of her system and I am left unable to walk, maybe she can take my cunt afterwards for good measure.

  
  


Signature of Consent: Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the SDC

 

Coco’s Notes: Holy shit Weiss you’re dark, I definitely want to set you up with Pyrrha as you two would attract a lot of attention together. I can also look into to a torture chamber for Ruby but I’m not sure keeping her in the dark is entirely ethical. Yang also shouldn’t be a problem, we’ve all seen her fight and even if we tell her up front what it’s for she’ll be up for it. I’m not sure about Blake, yes it sounds incredibly hot but it could have a massive political impact and spiral out of control, I think a domination/mock interrogation could work but not with a White Fang theme. Anyway come up for another chat so I can see what I’m working with.

 

* * *

  
  


Name: Blake Belladonna 

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Sexual-Orientation: Bi (Heavy F lean)

 

Dom/Sub: Switch

 

Kinks: Name calling (degrading and racist), anal play, lacitation (me drinking), sensual sex, really rough sex, mind break, rope bondage, choking, death 

 

First Time: When I first joined the White Fang we were sent on an overnight recon job, after we had completed our mission and set up camp a young male wolf Faunus lifted up my shirt and played with my chest. I was petrified with fear, both of his ears and what was happening. A young Chameleon girl who eventually became my best friend pushed him off me and told him to get lost, she then lay next to me and did exactly the same thing, this time I felt no fear, only the will to submit to her touch.

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

  
  


Crush: Yang Xiao Long

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: I want her to pin me to the bed, whispering all the things she loves about me into my ear. I then want her to demonstrate each of her points with either her sensual tongue or soft hands before she can’t take it anymore and we end up having real passionate and fiery sex that leads us into a relationship.

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: Yes

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people: 

 

Person 1 Name: Sun Wukong 

 

Team: SSSN

 

Person 1 Sex: M

 

Person 1 Dream: I just want him to take me hard and fast in some feral Faunus on Faunus action, I also want to feel his tail around my neck.

 

Person 2 Name: Weiss Schnee

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I want to be tied up on a table before she comes in, I want her to whip me for being a Faunus and relieve herself by taking out her inner racist on my body, once I’m a broken mess I want her to wrap a noose around my neck and lead me outside to make an example, the scene ends with a shot of a rope straightening and an ominous cracking sound.

 

Person 3 Name: Pyrrha Nikos

 

Team: JNPR

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I want to test how invincible she really is, I want to tie her up and drive her insane until all she can think about is me pleasuring her, I want her to beg for me to make her feel good while I fulfill her every wish and she can’t get me out of her head. Maybe me and Yang let her join in with a threesome when we degrade her like the whore she is proving to be.

  
  


Signature of Consent: BB X

 

Coco’s Notes: Well Blake, I didn’t really plan for this to be a hookup service but if you and Yang can get together then I wish you all the best. Also your idea with Sun will work out well and I wish you all the best with your endeavour with Pyrrha. Interestingly enough both you and Weiss have similar ideas. While I was originally resistant to the idea due to external politics I think we can play this off as a two parter and be fine, I’m not sure about a mock execution though that might be a bit too far.

* * *

 

 

 

Name: Yang Xiao Long

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Sexual-Orientation: Lesbian

 

Dom/Sub: Dom 

 

Kinks: Very rough sex, slapping and hair pulling, breast worship

 

First Time: I used to lick my sisters pussy in the shower but other than that I’ve only had sex once, a girl in signal academy pulled me into an empty classroom and stripped me while I struggled, I was stronger and got the upper hand, I tried to fight her off at first but then when she started moaning when I slapped her tits I pinned her to a desk and bruised her slim body while fingering her to a powerful orgasm. We then started dating but it didn’t go anywhere.

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

  
  


Crush: Blake Belladonna 

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: I just want to touch her glorious breasts and that bellabooty while she screams my name, I want to grind against her cunt with my own as we hold each other and cum together as our cum soaks our stomachs before we lick each other clean and share the taste.

  
  
  


Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: Certainly

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people: 

 

Person 1 Name: Neon Katt

 

Team: FNKI

 

Person 1 Sex: F

 

Person 1 Dream: I saw her training in the gym when she flashed me, she then proceeded to dance around me flashing and slapping herself and all I wanted to do was grab her, slam her onto a bench and silence her with my tongue while I used her own weapons to fuck her sensless with different types of dust.

 

Person 2 Name: Nora Valkyrie 

 

Team: JNPR

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I know from experience and rumours that Nora is extremely competitive, openly flirty and very dominant so I want to challenge her to a weightling competition, the winner gets to use the loser as a sex slave for 24 hours and live out whatever perverted desires they wish.

 

Person 3 Name: Coco Adel

 

Team: CFVY

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I’m not going to go into detail because I want everything I do to your perfect body to come as a surprise, the only thing I can garentee is that you won’t walk straight for a week or think straight for the rest of your life!

  
  


Signature of Consent: Yang X. Long

 

Coco’s Notes: Well well well, everything I predicted about you is right, now your other desires I should be able to set up but we both know that’s not imporatant, come up as soon as possible and let’s get to business, be warned though, I give as good as I get!

 

* * *

 

 

Name: Jaune Arc

 

Team: JNPR

 

Sex: M

 

Sexual-Orientation: Bi (Female lean)

 

Dom/Sub: Sub

 

Kinks: Being controlled/milked, would like to try pegging

 

First Time: I don’t know if it counts but Ruby sucked me off in the shower and I came in her hair

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

  
  


Crush: Weiss Schnee

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: I would like her to ride me as she pinned me to the bed and moaned in pleasure.

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: Err, not sure

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people: 

 

Person 1 Name: Ruby Rose

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Person 1 Sex: F

 

Person 1 Dream: I want her to suck me dry this time and worship my cock while she takes charge.

 

Person 2 Name: Pyrrha Nikos

 

Team: JNPR 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: She’s really good looking and I just want to try whatever I think of in the moment with her because I trust her.

 

Person 3 Name: Cardin Winchester

 

Team: CRDL

 

Sex: M

 

Dream: I’m scared of Cardin and I want him to pough me, he kept threatening me with sucking his cock but I kind of wanted to try it the whole time.

  
  


Signature of Consent: J. Arc

 

Coco’s Notes: Ok Jaune, I’ll see what I can do even though you might want to talk to Weiss beforehand because I’m not sure that’s going to work out for both of you but If you can make it work then great. I hadn’t even considered you and Cardin but I’ll try to get him on board for a scene with you.

* * *

 

 

Name: Nora Valkyrie 

 

Team: JNPR 

 

Sex: Yes

 

Sexual-Orientation: Pan

 

Dom/Sub: Hard Dom

 

Kinks: Everything

 

First Time: I was ‘Raped’ by a gang of boys and girls when I was a child, I loved every moment of it and outlasted every single one of them, they then tried to sell me into sexual slavery which sounded hot but unfortunately never came to pass.

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

  
  


Crush: Lie Ren

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: Ren’s different to most, I want our sex to be as vanilla as possible, he’s like family to me and I just want him to be happy.

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: Why not make it a whole class orgy (including the teacher!)

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:

 

Person 1 Name: Yang Xiao Dong

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Person 1 Sex: F

 

Person 1 Dream: She’s busty and strong, I see that as compition which I don’t like so I want her to become my personal sex servant for life, she’s hot headed so likely won’t refuse a good challenge and I’ve heard her masturbating in the shower so I know she likes it rough.

 

Person 2 Name: Glynda Goodwitch

 

Team: Teacher

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I want her to be my bitch, I want to take her in front of a class as she teaches and begs me not to be so rough, once I’m done with her I want to touch myself as everyone else violates her before pissing on her used body and leaving it for another teacher to find.

 

Person 3 Name: Anyone

 

Team: Any

 

Sex: Any

 

Dream: Fuck I’m so horney and touching myself while I write this, I just want to be fucked hard, Fuck!

  
  


Signature of Consent: Nora 8=D

 

Coco’s Notes: Ok Nora Ren shouldn’t be an issue, Yang actually requested a challenge with you and from now on I’ll use you as the go to if anyone wants a non descript shag, you’re in luck with Glynda, I have some dirt on her and can probably set that up. I don’t think it would work in a real classroom but I could almost certainly get a classroom full of volunteers to use her after you!

* * *

  
  


Name: Pyrrha Nikos

 

Team: JNPR

 

Sex: F

 

Sexual-Orientation: Bi (F lean)

 

Dom/Sub: Sub

 

Kinks: I’m open to try anything as long as I trust the partner 

 

First Time: A finalist of a tournament stormed into my changing room after a match, I thought she was going to hit me at first but instead she kissed me, I responded by kissing her back and we made out while stripping and fondeling each other into the showers where we tasted each other to orgasm, we then met up every night after training for two years before we broke up (we went to different schools and neither of us wanted something long distance)

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

  
  


Crush: Jaune Arc

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: I want a really nice evening meal with him before we go home together and I pull him into bed before we look into each other’s eyes as we climax together.

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: Yes

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:

 

Person 1 Name: Weiss Schnee

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Person 1 Sex: F

 

Person 1 Dream: I know I just said I have a crush on Jaune but I know how he feels about Weiss, I feel like it would be funny to cuck him. Something like Weiss gets him hard and ready and cuffs him to the bed, I enter, restrain him against the wall and take Weiss myself on his bed while she moans about how much greater girls are to men when it comes to pleasure. (Maybe then he’ll work it out…) Of course afterwards I would make it up to him but off camera.

 

Person 2 Name: Cinder (I don’t know her last name)

 

Team: CMEN

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I don’t know anything about her and that excites me, I want her to take me in a dark room as she tries new things with me as she looks mega kinky and good fun.

 

Person 3 Name:  ~~ Nora Valkyrie ~~ Ruby Rose

 

Team:  ~~ JNPR ~~ RWBY

 

Sex: F

 

Dream:  ~~ We’re filling this form in at the same time and she just started furiously masturbating, holy fuck she’s so hot I can’t take it anymore  ~~  scratch that last we just fulfilled that. Ruby is so kind hearted she’s adorable, I feel like we would have really sensual sex, I just want us alone in a room with a bed and nothing else but our bodies.

  
  


Signature of Consent: P. Nikos

 

Coco’s Notes: Ok Pyrrha, all of yours sound very doable and we can even have you and Nora go again but this time on camera. I’m sure Weiss will be overjoyed with your fantasy about her and it may be best for him to find out about Weiss in this way but I don’t want to break his spirit completely.

* * *

  
  


Name: Lie Ren (Nora’s making me do this)

 

Team: JNPR

 

Sex: M

 

Sexual-Orientation: Bi (no lean)

 

Dom/Sub: whatever I feel like at the time

 

Kinks: Nor sure

 

First Time: Me and Nora tried it lots when we grew up together, I was scared she was pregnant the first time I came in her.

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

  
  


Crush: Nora

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: We’ve already had it but I would let her decide everything 

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: I wouldn’t oppose it

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people: Can I say Nora for all 3? (Nora just told me no so ok.

 

Person 1 Name: Jaune Arc

 

Team: JNPR

 

Person 1 Sex: M

 

Person 1 Dream: He’s cute and I want to experiment with him, I’ve seen him wanking and his cock looks devine but I need to taste it for myself, I also know he likes to finger and toy his anus so I think he’d be down for it.

 

Person 2 Name: Blake Belladonna 

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: Not a lot of people realise it but I think she’s seriously attractive, I’d just do my best to please her but I think a sensual massage and my finger work would be the best way to go about this.

 

Person 3 Name: Yang Xiao Long

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I saw how wet her panties were when I looked up her skirt during the food fight at the start of semester and I want to taste that, Nora also can’t take her eyes of her chest and is jealous of her so to fuck her in front of Nora would really tick her off and she’d punish me.

  
  


Signature of Consent: Lie Ren

 

Coco’s Notes: Ok Ren if you’re really not up for this I’m not going to force you but all of these seem like real possibilities that I can set up for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for characters (must be in Beacon during Vol 1-3) please leave a comment.


	36. Lost: The Battle of Haven Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of an alternate telling of the Battle of Haven...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, GORE AND DEATH

Upstairs the battle had gotten out of hand, in a well practiced move Hazel hit Nora with a savage backhanded punch, her aura and ribs shattering at the impact, he turned then swiftly, dodging the blades swung by Ren and getting behind the huntsman. With a swift crack Ren’s body dropped to the floor, the light in his eyes fading as his body twitched below his broken neck.

Weiss’ recovery was brought to a swift halt as a concussive blast from Mercury’s boots sent Jaune flying into a nearby wall, he could only hope he’d done enough as he looked at his hands, his aura flickering away. 

Emerald was easily out maneuvering Ruby, Crescent Rose proving useless against swift vertical movements, Ruby new Emerald was toying with her, she could have finished this easily by now but she just didn’t. With a scream of rage Ruby swung wildly, her strike missed again but this time she felt chains wrap around her throat. Emerald choked her, becoming aroused as she listened to Ruby’s desperate gasps for air. She had orders not to kill the girl but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have some fun, with some handy knife work she cut the sobbing huntress free from her clothes and laughed when she found her damp against her will.

Qrow realised the battle was lost, he turned to grab Oscar and flee but before he could fly away with the young boy he was knocked unconscious from a blast from Lionheart’s weapon. Qrow kept flying, not looking back on the atrocities being committed. 

Hazel stalked up to the young boy he now knew the truth about, he tore the reincarnation of Ozpin’s clothes from his body and released his own erection from his trousers. With a swift and hard thrust he entered the boy, surprised to discover he was not a virgin.

A moment later Cinder appeared from the lift, her Grimm cock dripping a mysterious black ooze and her hand holding out the head of Yang Xiao Long. Ruby and Jaune screamed in horror, Nora tried to scream too but only blood came out, a noticeable bulge appeared in Mercury’s trousers and a sadistic grin appeared on the face of Emerald as she forced the decapitated girl’s sister to orgasm at the horrific sight.

Cinder casually tossed the blonde’s head to Mercury and proclaimed, “Her body’s still warm,” Mercury eagerly accepted the gift and mounted the girl’s head on his throbbing erection before striding to the lift and going down, his intention obvious. 

Cinder’s eyes roamed over Ruby Rose’s stripped and bound body, “Emerald, release her,” on command Emerald released the young huntress, she wanted to attack and tear Cinder to shreds but she didn’t have the strength. “My dear, your silver eyes please,” Cinder tossed her a knife,  
“Go to hell you bitch,” she croaked,  
“Oh you still have some spark in you, good, I like that, as a reward I’ll let you see what I do to the rest of your pathetic friends and Emerald will even get you off to the sight of it, ohhh my that does sound fun, the young team leader orgasming as she watches her friends being tortured, raped and killed,” Cinder smiled seductively and opened Ruby’s mouth, she plunged her thick black cock down the girl’s throat, moaning loudly as she felt it tear the girl’s voicebox in two,  
“Awwww you feel so good, you can even appreciate the taste of your sister, both her cum and her blood, she was so beautiful, a shame her end had to be so grizzly but we only need you,” Ruby’s heart sank, she realised that she would survive this night and this woman would be in complete control of her every action on pains worse than death. She sobbed as the cock shredded her throat, unwilling orgasms rolling through her as Emerald fingered her with vigor.


	37. First Times Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Weiss' turn to tell...

“So, I guess it’s my turn now,” Weiss spoke up, everyone was a little taken aback by how eager the heiress was but they all listened intently.

She woke up tied to the bed, a gag in her mouth preventing her from calling for help, she looked down at her body, completely naked, it aroused her somewhat, being tied and powerless to stop anything from happening to her. 

The door to the room opened, her sister and mother walked in, completely naked and sporting cocks that closely resembled the Schnee summons. She watched as her mother pulled her sister into a kiss, their fake cocks rubbing together causing a mysterious looking precum to leak out of the tips. Their hands grabbed at each others breasts, her sister clearly the stronger of the two but her mother still controlled the kiss.

She whined as she felt herself getting needy, her core aching for attention as she watched her family get off before her. She struggled against the bed, trying to get their attention which eventually worked, “Shall we let little Weissy join in?” Her mother asked, Winter nodded curtly,   
“I think we should let her become the slut she was born to be, at least until she can summon a cock like this,” Winter stroked her erect shaft a few times, lines of cum shot across the room and landed on her,  
“Good idea, I think I’ll let my favourite daughter choose which hole she wants to take first,”  
“Thank you mother, I really want to take that virginity of hers but, as Schnee tradition states, it must be you, so I’m gonna break that pathetic backside in,”   
“Excellent choice, I’m gonna fuck that gorgeous throat so hard she’s not going to be able to sing for a month!”

There was both dread and arousal in the pit of her stomach as her two closest family members approached her, their dripping cocks were ready to break in her young virgin body. Her sister lifted her legs slightly, allowing access to her puckered arsehole while her mother climbed atop her and sat on her small chest. Her erect faux cock dripping precum onto her chest. She lifted her head so her mother could undo the gag stopping her from moaning.

As soon as the gag was out her mother's cock replaced it. She thrust deep into her mouth, the phallus changing shape so it could slide down her throat. She worked the shaft with her tongue, eagerly taking it to the base and being rewarded with the sounds of her mother moaning in ecstasy. 

She screamed around the shaft occupying her throat when her sister thrust into her anus. Her thrusts were long and powerful and set a tempo which her mother matched. She was in bliss as her family ravaged her holes, when one cock was in, the other was out, the two alternating as they fucked her hard and fast.

It wasn’t long before she had cum shooting into her stomach, she eagerly sucked her mother dry as she emptied her cock of its mysterious fluid. Luckily her sister had stopped, giving her chance to savour the seed and recover slightly. When she looked up she realised her mother and sister had freed her from her bonds, she was able to move and sit up,  
“Her throat is unbelievable darling, you should give it a go,”  
“So’s her arse, it’s beautifully tight,”  
“Do you think we should make her a woman yet?”  
“She’s earned it, she’s such a good cockslut,”  
“Weiss? Should I make you a woman?” She opened her mouth to answer, instead a rasping sound left her,  
“Jesus mother, you really did a job on her,”   
“I did the same to you, as my mother did me,”  
“Well let’s get on with it, I have unfinished business in one hole as it is!”

She nodded eagerly as she let her mother pick her up, she was suspended above her dripping cock, mere inches away from claiming her virginity. Her sister embraced her from behind, running hands across her body and kisses on her neck. She kissed her mother on the lips, wrapping her arms around her for assurance, she expected it to be painful, but it wasn’t, she let out a booming moan as she felt her virginity being taken, she moaned again when her sister entered her back door and the two began thrusting in tandem. 

She could feel the cocks rubbing against her inner walls as they took her, her body was pressed between the two women inside her, they embraced her as they made her a woman, moaning and whispering encouraging words into her ears. She felt the first orgasm she’d ever had wash over her, silently screaming through it as she coated her mother and sister’s interlocked legs in her fluid. Neither were far behind, both kissing her as she felt them swell within her, she could feel the cum moving inside her as they deposited inside her.

“That night was incredible, we stayed in that bed for a full twenty four hours, as is tradition when a Schnee girl is ready,”  
“So, these semblance cock things, can they get you pregnant?” Sun asked, hardly holding back laughter,  
“In theory yes, if I was to link my aura to a man I believe the cum would act as his but if it’s only girls then it’s completely safe, and infinite,”  
“So there’s no danger of you and Ruby…”  
“No Yang, unless we wanted to,”  
“Enough about me now, if anyone wants to recreate that with me and Ruby tonight you can,”  
“Done!” shouted Nora, smiling happily.


	38. Coco's Porn Clun Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More applications

Name: Coco Adel

 

Team: CFVY

 

Sex: F

 

Sexual-Orientation: Lesbian

 

Dom/Sub: Dom 

 

Kinks: Complete control 

 

First Time: My mother tied me to a chair and whipped my sensless before taking my virginity in as brutal way as she possibly could. She then trained me in the ways of domination and control until I could break the will of any woman I wanted to into sleeping with me.

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

 

Crush: I don’t have one

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: I take what I please while everyone lines up to give me what I desire.

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: No 

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:

 

Person 1 Name: Velvet

 

Team: CFVY 

 

Person 1 Sex: F

 

Person 1 Dream: She’s already my obedient little sex rabbit and I’ve taken her in every position and way we can both image but I’m sure we can find some more inspiration.

 

Person 2 Name: Pyrrha Nikos 

 

Team: JNPR

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I want to the gladiator to worship me as a goddess as she offers me her body to do as I please. I then show the school how easy it is to beat ‘the invincible girl’ as I have my way with her in a spar. 

 

Person 3 Name: Blake Belladonna 

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: She obviously has a crush on Velvet so I plan to match those too together, before I painfully punish her for not been good enough for my pet and she begs to be taught, I then teach her as I’ve taught Velvet to become my personal sex slave. Plus I really like Yang so I’d be more than happy to teach her kitty how to really blow her mind

 

Signature of Consent: C. Adel

 

Coco’s Notes: I don’t even know why I filled this in, I don’t even need to use it as a ruse to fulfill my desire, I can do that on my own.

* * *

 

 

Name: Velvet Scarlatina 

 

Team: CFVY 

 

Sex: F

 

Sexual-Orientation: Lesbian

 

Dom/Sub: Sub 

 

Kinks: Whatever Mistress commands of me

 

First Time: Coco tied me to my bed in my sleep, when I awoke and I was horney and couldn’t touch myself I begged her to releave me. Instead she relieved herself over my body and made me wear it as a badge of pride for the rest of the day. After I did that she finally relieved me and I would do anything she asked of me.

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

 

Crush: Mistress 

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: Every time we have sex is a dream come true 

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: No, only Mistress 

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:

 

Person 1 Name: Blake Belladonna 

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Person 1 Sex: F

 

Person 1 Dream: I know Mistress knows she likes me but I don’t think Mistress knows I like her. I want her to be taught by Mistress while using me to prove her worth.

 

Person 2 Name: Nora Valkyrie 

 

Team: JNPR

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: She thinks she is a mega Dom but she is nothing compared to Mistress and I want Mistress to humiliate her when she tries to break me.

 

Person 3 Name: Yang Xaio Long

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: See Nora, maybe a compition they both lose.

 

Signature of Consent: Coco’s Slave

 

Coco’s Notes: Anything you wish my dear, I will make it happen.

* * *

 

 

Name: Sun Wukong 

 

Team: SSSN

 

Sex: M

 

Sexual-Orientation: Straight

 

Dom/Sub: Dom

 

Kinks: Tail fucking, clone play

 

First Time: One night stand in Vacuo, her name was May or something.

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

 

Crush: Blake Belladonna 

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: I want her to open up to me and we just have a good time.

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: No, I’m not into guys

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:

 

Person 1 Name: Yang Xiao Long

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Person 1 Sex: F

 

Person 1 Dream: I know her and Blake have done stuff before but if it would make Blake more comfortable I’m down for it.

 

Person 2 Name: Ruby Rose 

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I really like her voice and personality and would like something passionate and fiery with her.

 

Person 3 Name: Emerald Sustrai 

 

Team: CMEN

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I don’t know a thing about her, I’d like to get to know her better.

 

Signature of Consent: Mr. Wukong 

 

Coco’s Notes: Ok Sun I’ll set you up with Blake and I’ll see if I can convince Yang too. You and Ruby is an interesting match but I think there’s a lot to be explored there and for some reason I think you two would make a really great couple. I’ll see what I can sort out with Emerald but I don’t know a great deal about her either.

* * *

 

Name: Neptune Vasilias 

 

Team: SSSN 

 

Sex: M

 

Sexual-Orientation: Gay (closeted)

 

Dom/Sub: Sub

 

Kinks: Anything rough, cum play, am open to pegging to stay in the closet)

 

First Time: I haven’t 

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

 

Crush: Sun Wukong 

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: I want him to fail me from behind while he makes my pathetic cock spray cum using his tail.

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: Yes

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:

 

Person 1 Name: Jaune Arc

 

Team: JNPR

 

Person 1 Sex: He doesn’t seem very sexually experienced so I wouldn’t mind experimenting with him as my first time out.

 

Person 1 Dream: Oh, err just switch this with the one above. M.

 

Person 2 Name: Mercury Black

 

Team: CMEN

 

Sex: M

 

Dream: He looks cute and good with his legs, I want to see what I can do with me.

 

Person 3 Name: Weiss Schnee

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: Ok I know I’m gay but please hear me out, for my first time I want her to peg and dominate me, I know she had a crush on me and she seems nice but It would give me some confidence to come out.

 

Signature of Consent: Neptune V.

 

Coco’s Notes: Ok Neptune, I won’t reveal anything until your ready and will talk to Weiss about setting something up but I really do think you should talk to friends or family about this.

* * *

 

Name: Penny Polendina 

 

Team: P.E.N.Y

 

Sex: F

 

Sexual-Orientation: What does this mean?

 

Dom/Sub: Err… I don’t know

 

Kinks: I think it’s been fixed now

 

First Time: My farther turned me on for a test drive and seemed to be very happy with the results 

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

 

Crush: Why would I do that?

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: I don’t understand the question

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: Maybe, it depends what that is

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:

 

Person 1 Name: Ruby Rose

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Person 1 Sex: F

 

Person 1 Dream: Ruby is my best friend, I want to hang out with her more.

 

Person 2 Name: Weiss Schnee 

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: She’s mean to me but I think if I spent time with her we’d get along wonderfully!

 

Person 3 Name: Pyrrha Nikos

 

Team: JNPR

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I haven’t met Pyrrha yet but I think we’d get along great!

 

Signature of Consent: Penny 

 

Coco’s Notes: Err Penny, I don’t think you know quite what you’ve signed up for but I can let you hang out with Ruby and maybe she can explain it to you.

* * *

 

 

Name: Cinder Fall

 

Team: CMEN 

 

Sex: F

 

Sexual-Orientation: Lesbian

 

Dom/Sub: Dom 

 

Kinks: Anything you can do I can do better, also death and gore

 

First Time: My Mistress flooded me with her special treat to turn me into an obedient fuck doll, I make do without but was taught under her guidance. 

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

 

Crush: Ruby Rose

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: I want her to suffer in my grasp for years until she finally admits who she belongs to.

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: Yes but only the girls

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:

 

Person 1 Name: You

 

Team:

 

Person 1 Sex:

 

Person 1 Dream: You think you’re the baddest bitch, bring it on.

 

Person 2 Name: Weiss Schnee

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: She is head over heels for Ruby, I want to break her first so she can’t even stand the sight of her pathetic girlfriend 

 

Person 3 Name: Pyrrha Nikos

 

Team: JNPR

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I want her to know she’s not as good as she thinks and when she realises that it will be her last thought.

 

Signature of Consent: C

 

Coco’s Notes: Holy fuck your dark and arrogant, I will enjoy breaking you.

* * *

 

Name: Mercury Black

 

Team: CMEN 

 

Sex: M

 

Sexual-Orientation: Bi (Male lean)

 

Dom/Sub: Switch

 

Kinks: feet

 

First Time: My dad punished me hard

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

 

Crush: Yang Xiao Long 

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: She’s the only reason I’m not gay, I want to trample her to multiple orgasms during a spa with me until she has to fuck me to get it out of her mind.

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: No

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:

 

Person 1 Name: Jaune Arc

 

Team: JNPR

 

Person 1 Sex: M

 

Person 1 Dream: He looks pathetic but has a good body for a great shag

 

Person 2 Name: Yatsuhashi 

 

Team: CFVY 

 

Sex: M

 

Dream: I want him to choke me before he destroys my arsehole until I can’t walk.

 

Person 3 Name: Neptune Vasilias 

 

Team: SSSN 

 

Sex: M

 

Dream: He’s so obviously in the closet I want to break him out of it in front of everyone until he’s just a moaning cockslut.

 

Signature of Consent: M. Black

 

Coco’s Notes: Well Mercury, I think I can arrange most of these, except Yang, but if you wanted to challenge her I’m sure she could be convinced and then broken.

* * *

 

Name: Emerald Sustrai 

 

Team: CMEN 

 

Sex: F

 

Sexual-Orientation: Lesbian

 

Dom/Sub: Sub

 

Kinks: Knife play, mind break, rape

 

First Time: Cinder forced herself on me and I loved every second of it as she stripped me and had her way with my body. She even carved her name into my skin as a reminder of who I belonged to, unfortunately my Aura healed it.

 

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

 

Crush: Mistress Cinder

 

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: I want her to lay me down on a table and mark me from head to toe with a knife, when I’m in so much pain I can’t think I want her to throughly fuck all of my holes.

 

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: Yes (without Mercury)

 

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people: 

 

Person 1 Name: Ruby Rose 

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Person 1 Sex: F

 

Person 1 Dream: I know Cinder wants her so I’d convince her to fuck me where I’d ruin her body as she screamed in painful pleasure before I dragged her in chains to my mistress.

 

Person 2 Name: Yang Xaio Long

 

Team: RWBY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: Actually I take back what I said about me breaking Ruby, I’d break her sister first and let her do it under my command while I get off to the sight.

 

Person 3 Name: Coco Adel

 

Team: CFVY 

 

Sex: F

 

Dream: I just want to see how she treats her pets compared to how Mistress treats me.

 

Signature of Consent: E. Sustrai 

 

Coco’s Notes: Ok Emerald, I would have to have both yours and Cinder’s guarantee that Ruby and Yang wouldn’t be permanently damaged and that this is pure fantasy. I would however like to show you how a mistress should treat her pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late I was having connectivity issues over the weekend.


	39. Dear Diary: Third Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Yangs journal

Dear Diary,

 

Blake ran away today, I’m not sure why but from what I’ve gathered she seemed to be part of the White Fang, it would certainly explain why she was so upset with Cardin.

 

I can’t help but blame Weiss for part of this as well, I know she has her reasons for hating the White Fang and not trusting the Faunus and they are somewhat justified but her ignorance has done this. 

 

Ruby’s taking this hard, no matter how many times I try to explain it wasn’t her fault she still believes she’s failed. She did make a new friend though, a weird girl called Penny, she seems nice but very very strange.

 

There was also some stowaway on a boat, I guess he inadvertently started all of this but I do think Weiss overreacted.

 

That’s all for tonight, I’m tired.

* * *

  
  


Dear Diary,

 

We went to look for Blake today, Weiss still didn’t think Blake deserved a chance to explain, I think the only reason she’s helping is because of her feelings for Ruby.

 

We all got separated soon after we started, we ran into Penny and me and Weiss left her and Ruby together to search. 

 

When I was with Weiss I tried to understand her a bit more. It seems she really does have a great many reasons for the hatred of the White Fang but she can’t seem to get the idea that the normal Faunus don’t agree with them. 

 

Anyway Ruby and Penny are still out looking while me and Weiss are back in our dorm, I might sneak back out tonight to look somemore…

* * *

  
  


Dear Diary,

 

We found her! well kind of, there was a massive explosion at the docks last night which was the site of a fight. From what I’ve heard Blake and that Monkey Faunus called Sun tracked down Roman Torchwick and the White Fang to the docks. Ruby and Penny also showed up and together they apprehended or killed most of the White Fang but Torchwick got away. 

 

Sun seems nice but I don’t know much about him, only that here’s here for the tournament. I expect we might be seeing a lot more of him, especially given how close him and Blake seem to be already.

 

Weiss seems to have come round to Blake being a Faunus, I don’t expect her to change overnight but it’s a start.

 

Ruby’s back to her old smiling self which is really good to see and I know Weiss has apologised to her in ‘private’. They’re not exactly subtle about it but it did inspire Blake to make a similar apology.

 

She got up and stripped for me, god she’s so sexy, the way her hips move and her hands traced across her dark nipples inspired me to remove my own clothes. I could never do it in a way as sexy as she can but I don’t think she’s bothered. At least she didn’t seem to be when those delicate hand found my behind and she pushed me onto her bed.

 

Ruby and Weiss know about us now, she was screaming my name as I devoured her blissful center when they opened the door. The two dropped out of their clothing on the spot and made their way over to us. Weiss pinned Blake’s face to the bed with her already sopping wet cunt while Ruby sat on her stomach and fondled her breasts. 

 

I’m not even sure what happened next, I was in all kinds of positions and tasted all kinds of holes while various tongues and fingers explored me and made me have intense orgasm after intense orgasm. 

 

We’re all laying in bed now, Blake is strewn across my chest, her head resting between my breasts while I gently touch her in her sleep. Weiss is Ruby’s little spoon, her head resting on my shoulder and her hand between my legs, resting in my arousal, she fell asleep teasing me. Ruby’s gentle hands are tweaking Weiss’ nipples while she plants gentle kisses on her back.

 

Goodnight!


	40. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror Mirror on the Wall,  
> Who's the Sluttiest of them All

She was frustrated, tearing her dress off in a brief fit of rage as she slammed the door shut behind her and collapsed on her bed in tears. Her hand traced across the scar she had just received on her cheek, wiping the blood away as she continued to sob and calm herself. 

When she was calm she stood and walked to the mirror in her room, she had never really taken much of an interest in it, usually just using the one on her dresser. She noticed strange engravings around the frame, almost as if they were an ancient language from a forgotten civilisation. She examined the wound again, wiping away the remainder of the dry blood with her finger, it wasn’t too bad, she could conceal it easily.

She looked at herself in the mirror, a sense of clarity seemed to wash over her as she admired her slender figure, she quickly undid her bra and let it drop to the floor, her panties soon followed as she admired her naked self. Her hands groped at her small yet sensitive breasts as she moaned, watching the reflection with intent. It didn’t take her long to slide a hand down her slim stomach and dive into her moist and sensitive folds as she moaned to the sight of herself getting off. She had never thought of herself as particularly attractive but watching her getting off drove her wild. She staggered towards the mirror, unable to walk steady due to the vigor she was applying to herself.

She stumbled forward, her breasts pressing against the cold surface and making her moan. She pressed her lips against her reflections, her lust filled mine imagining she was making out with herself as her reflection took over from her own hands. She could swear to herself her reflection was perfectly mimicking her own actions as she stumbled backwards. Her release was strong as her legs arched back into the air, her fluids spraying across the mirror.

Desperation and arousal washed over her again as she pressed herself against her reflection and greedily lapped up her arousal while making out with her reflection and getting her fluids all over her body. Once she had wiped the mirror clean with her own skin she sighed and lay down, one hand gently playing with herself. 

“My my Weiss, that looked intense,” she recognised her sister’s lips as they met her own, “let’s get you cleaned up,” she moaned as her sister’s tongue left her mouth and flicked across her chest, a firm hand replacing her own at her center while another clamped around her throat and restricted her breathing, she was in for a fun few hours...


	41. Breakups and Makeups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to sit down and talk...

Weiss awoke to the gentle groping of her firm breasts, her eyes filled with the sight of her girlfriends as her lips made contact. She moaned into the touch and kiss and felt herself growing wetter still, she would have thought she was still dreaming, had the eyes been lilac instead of silver. She snapped “RUBY! I was sleeping!”  
“I’m sorry Weiss, you were fidgeting a lot and I thought you were having a nightmare,”  
“You utter dolt I was having a lovely dream and you ruined it!” 

Her words visibly hurt Ruby, tears welled in her eyes, “Every time I try to be nice or show you how much I care about you you snap at me like this!” She screamed through tears, “I loved you Weiss Schnee, but I can’t take anymore of this!”

She was cut off by a door slamming open, Blake marched in, her face burning red with anger, her hand hiding her exposed chest, she was shouting, berating the blonde woman who skulked in behind her and quietly clicked the door shut. “I’m sick to death of it Yang, there’s a time and a place for childishness and that was not it!”  
“I’m so sorry!” Yang sobbed, her eyes becoming waterfalls,  
“If your that sorry you wouldn’t have done it in the first place, we can’t be together if you can’t treat me like an adult!”

The four sat awkwardly, Ruby tried to calm Yang who was choking on her tears while Blake and Weiss stared at the floor in silence, “Everyone listen!” Ruby unexpectedly spoke up, “We need to talk about this and we need to do it now. We’re a team, we need to trust each other and we need to be close so we’re sorting it now!” The other three members glanced at each other, uneasy about where they stood and what they felt.

“I’ll start, Weiss, I love you, when you asked me out that first time I was skeptical I had a huge crush on Blake and I’ll admit I said yes because I didn’t want to hurt you but you quickly made me appreciate and love you for who you were, but recently every time I try to show you how I feel you shout at me and make me feel stupid for thinking I can love you.” Blake looked taken aback by the revelation, while Weiss sat with her head in her hands.

“I’m sorry Ruby, I’m sorry for snapping at you and I know it’s my fault, but please let me explain. I had a small crush on you when we first met, but my heart in truth ached for Pyrrha. We went the full distance together after a few secretive dates but then she wanted to have a threesome with Jaune, I resisted at first but then came around to the idea. The morning after that she broke up with me because she had feelings for Jaune. I was upset, so I went down to the gym to get my head straight, when I was done and came back to the room I walked in on Yang masturbating, she didn’t notice but I did, I started crushing on her massively. After that I wanted to tell her how I felt but I wasn’t sure what to say or how to ask so I asked you out instead, to get closer to Yang but then I fell madly in love with you and I began to hate myself for it. I was angry all the time and got snappy because I loved you both but couldn’t.”   
Ruby and Yang looked at each other and then back at Weiss.

“You tried to use Ruby to get closer to me!” Yang's eyes burned red,  
“I did,” Weiss hung her head in shame,  
“How the hell did we ever fall in love?” Ruby sounded angry, “We never loved each other really did we,” She was equally angry with herself and Weiss. Blake fidgeted awkwardly, her problems with Yang almost seemed trivial.

“Yang, I love you,” she spoke up to try and divert attention away from Weiss, “I’m sorry for shouting, I overreacted but that doesn’t mean ripping my bra off in front of everyone is right, I know I told you I have a thing for being publicly humiliated but I have to be in the mood for it. When we first kissed, as a joke to make Ruby and Weiss feel uncomfortable, I felt something more between us, I really liked Weiss for reasons I didn’t really understand, especially with the differences between us and when she started dating Ruby it made me feel a bit down. When you kissed me it changed that, I was happy, you made me happy and my god the sex was amazing and I don’t even know what I’m trying to say anymore…” she trailed off, Yang looked her in the eye and gave her a faint smile as she stood up and walked over to her, “I’m so sorry Blake, I was immature and stupid, and I love you  
too!”  
“Sit down Yang,” Blake took her hand and pulled her onto her lap, “Look, I’m as responsible for this as you are, I’m too uptight and promise I’ll be more relaxed in future, now kiss me like you mean it.” Lips crushed against lips and hands met bare breasts as the two ferally grunted into each other.

“Ruby, I’m sorry…” She was silenced by a finger on her lips as Ruby sat beside her,   
“Weiss, I love you, I want this to work and I want us to be open and honest with each other about everything from now on, can we try again?” Her answer came in the form of a soft and tender kiss, “That was the best damn kiss of my life…” she threw herself on top of Weiss, kissing her lips with carelessness and desperation, Weiss’ dress provided little resistance as it slid down her shoulders.

Before Ruby could access her goal she was crashed into by the naked body of her older sister and was knocked off the bed, Yang’s enormous breasts pressing into her face as she eagerly nipped and sucked at the soft flesh. On top of the bed the Heiress found her lips against the damp folds of the teams only Faunus, her own cunt was eagerly being lapped at by the skilled tongue of the Faunus. They moaned and writhed on top of each other and both girls quickly got a taste of each other’s orgasm. 

With a scream Weiss flipped the pair onto the floor as they landed on top of the sisters. Blake noticed how close her and Ruby’s legs were as she gripped the thighs of her team leader and slid their womanhoods together. They moaned as they ground against each other, Blake’s previous orgasm providing plenty of lubrication between the two. 

Yang had grabbed Weiss by the throat, and was roughly kissing her, when the Heiress’ eyes rolled back into her head she released the girl and slapped her back to reality, cutting her cheek. She quickly found out Weiss gave as good as she got as a hard knee struck her clit, she screamed as she came and rolled around on the now sticky floor, taking advantage Weiss drove her fist into the blonde brawler who could only moan and whimper in pleasurable pain.

The team awoke several hours later, in a pile of limbs, no hole remained untouched, no inch of skin was left uncovered by cum, a bruise or a hickey and no regrets were held by any of the girls, at least until the alarm went off telling them class was in five minutes.


	42. First Times Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's turn

“Well I guess we’re going in team order now so then it’s me, anyway mine’s a bit unique because it’s exactly the same as someone else’s around this table.” Blake smirked as she observed confused faces, there were a few glances towards Yang and Sun and even one at Jaune which nearly made her lose it. They were all surprised when Ilia stood up, though not for long as realisation hit them, making them all feel a little stupid. Ilia sat in her lap as she began to speak, the two embracing and sharing a few tender kisses.

“I don’t know Ilia, I’m not sure I’m ready,” she bowed her head before her friend who knelt topless before her,   
“It’s my first time too, besides we may never be ready, all it takes is a lucky shot, or an ambush and…” she began to cry, Blake placed a hand on her bare shoulder,   
“I know, everyday is more dangerous at the moment and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t care about you or want this but I just don’t feel ready yet, I can’t explain it,”  
“You said it yourself, everyday is getting more dangerous, a handful of guards yesterday, a wagon today, I can’t even think about tomorrow, I need to know Blake, I need to know how it feels, how you feel tonight, because we may never have the chance again. Would you be willing to live tonight with me, so even if the worst happens…”  
“It won’t happen Ilia, I won’t let it, not to you,” she pulled her into a tight hug,  
“Prove it to me,” lips met lips in a fiery kiss as the two young Faunus battled for dominance, desperation from both girls playing a part as clothing was tossed aside.

Both girls down to just their panties and hands pinching at pink, sensitive nipples while mouths and tongues continued to crash together in an inexperienced and clumsy manner. Blake was surprised at how good Ilia felt, the way she nipped and pinched at her skin like her life depended on it. 

It wasn’t long before she was on her back, the Chameleon looking down at her with pure lust in her eyes. Her breath hitched as fingers found the hem of her underwear, with a swift motion they slid down her legs, her damp core meeting the cool night air and making her gasp. She looked up to see Ilia remove her own underwear, the two naked bodies colliding together and generating warmth as they rubbed against each other. 

Blake decided to up the game, she slid a finger into her best friend, making her moan into her collarbone, Ilia returned the favour, the two beginning to finger each other as the grinded against each other. They got faster and faster, moaning louder and louder until they both came screaming at the same time.

Rolling off of her Ilia pulled the light cover over their naked bodies, suddenly the canvas was pulled back and Ghira stuck his head through the flap, “Is everything ok? I heard screaming,”  
“Yes Dad it was just a spider,”  
“Oh ok,” Blake noticed his nose twitching, “Goodnight love,”  
“Goodnight Dad,”  
“That was close,” Ilia whispered,  
“Feeling better now?”  
“Much, thankyou Blake,” The two kissed again and embraced, falling asleep in each others arms.

“So your Dad almost caught you?” Sun laughed,  
“I’m a hundred percent sure he knows,” Blake giggled,  
“So you two… that was the only time?” Yang sounded a bit deflated,  
“Kind of, we haven’t had sex since but we’re not entirely clean,” Ilia shot her a questioning glance, Yang didn’t seem to know how to react, part of her was relieved, another part jealous,  
“So what makes you not so clean,” Ruby interrupted, sensing her sister was off,  
“Masturbation over scroll mostly, we used to race,” Blake chuckled, kissing Ilia,  
“Who’d win?” Nora interrupted,  
“Me!” both girls answered at once,  
“I think you need to settle that score tonight,” Nora smirked, the two kissed again, glaring into each others eyes,  
“I think we do….” Blake winked, pulling Ilia into another kiss.


	43. Weiss’ Sexuality Pt. 1

“Ruby I told you already I’m not gay!”  
“You will be when I’m done with you…” Weiss squirmed as Ruby pressed her lips against her own, she tried to fight off hands groping at her chest, why she had decided to sleep naked was beyond her. Ruby moaned her approval as she kissed and fondled the unwilling Heiress who’s resolve was quickly breaking down.   
“Ruby, Stop, Please!” she panted, trying to plead with her unrelenting leader who was gliding a hand across her flat stomach and against her unwillingly damp folds. Weiss was moaning against her will as Ruby slipped two fingers into her,  
“Such a soaked little lesbian slut, cum for me Weiss, cum for your leader,”  
“No, No, NO!”

She sat bolt upright in a cold sweat, panting she regained her composure and quickly scanned the room to make sure she hadn’t woken anyone. She heard a brief rustle of a quilt from the other side of the room, which made her freeze. She then realised something worse. She was sitting in a hot mess of her own making. At first she thought her bladder had failed her but quickly dismissed that idea when she felt the arousal still seeping from her womanhood.

She quickly slipped her soaking panties off of her slick thighs and slid them into her pile of dirty clothes to hide them before quietly sneaking into the bathroom to clean up, what she wasn’t aware of was the sensitive ears of a certain Faunus on the team had picked up her movements. Blake, who had watched the Heiress take her panties off had noticed her soaked thighs and her well attuned nose picked up the strong scent of arousal. She decided to follow the Heiress.

Weiss had just finished toweling off her legs when she heard the door open behind her, “Blake!” she shouted in a hushed tone,  
“Sorry, you woke me up when you panicked, I was just checking to see if you were ok?”  
“Yeah I’m fine now get out!”  
“Weiss, you’re as red as Ruby’s cloak, what’s going on?”  
“You just walked in on me!”  
“To make sure you were ok! Look, you made me promise to not keep secrets and there’s clearly something up with you I can sense these things remember?”  
“Ok, Ok, shut that door and I’ll explain,” Blake did as she was requested and stood in front of the Heiress, it was only then Weiss had really noticed what her teammate was wearing, a black bra which supported her chest well and a tight pair of gym shorts which enhanced her natural curves and that wonderful behind.

“Ok, so I’m not sure about something, the other day after me and Ruby had finished sparring she walked in on me after I forgot to lock the shower, I haven’t been able to get the image of her body out of my head since and I don’t know why. I’m not gay, i’ve never been attracted to a woman but tonight I had a dream where she forced herself on me. It felt so real and incredible, that’s why I woke up in such a start and I was a mess between my legs.” Blake was silent for a moment while she pondered,   
“Sounds like you had an intense wet dream, I have to say I’m jealous,”  
“Ok but what does that mean?”   
“Think of it as a regular dream, something your subconscious formulates into an event, except this time your subconscious could only think of Ruby and sex.”  
“But I’m not gay,”  
“How many guys have you ever been attracted to?”  
“A few are cute…”  
“How many?”  
“None,”  
“So then you’re not straight either,”  
“Well no, of course I’m straight…”  
“You’re contradicting yourself, ok let me try a different approach, Do you want to fuck me?”  
“Well err… Blake,”  
“Do you want to fuck me yes or no?”  
“I… don’t know I mean, fuck you’re so hot but fuck…”  
“Yes or no?”  
“No, I want you to fuck me...”

Blake took off her bra and sauntered over to Weiss before lifting her night shirt over her head, “I can smell how desperate you are…” she growled in her ear before slipping fingers into the previously untouched cunt of Weiss who squealed at the intrusion. Blake silenced her with a rough kiss, drawing blood from her lips as her teeth pulled. Blake felt more arousal leaking from the girl as she huskily whispered sexual thoughts and threats into her ear.

The last thing she felt was immense pressure on her clit, then she woke up handcuffed to the shower with Ruby holding the key, “R-Ruby what happened?”  
“You and Blake had sex all night, she told us about it, you fell asleep in your restraints so she gave me the key,”   
“Ruby, I need to tell you something… I’m gay…”


	44. Yang Xiao Dong Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tests out on of Weiss’ new toys

“So how well does it work Miss Xiao Long?”  
“Like a treat Miss Schnee, Ruby was very happy with the results,”  
“Excellent, but did you really have to use the whole bottle,”  
“I let Ruby put it on, you know how she gets with foreplay,”  
“It seems very potent, you’re still rock hard, and a foot long, fuck me Miss Xiao Dong,”  
“With pleasure Miss Schnee,”

Weiss threw them empty bottle over Yang’s shoulder and pulled her dress over her head and dropped to her knees, she eagerly opened her mouth and accepted Yang’s new appadage as she sucked and licked at the head, “Fuck Weiss your family really makes all the best toys!” Yang moaned as the Heiress’ mouth worked it’s magic, “Fuck you’re so good at this Weiss!” She moaned again as she pushed her throbbing erection further into Weiss’ mouth. The Heiress accepted more, opening her gullet and taking Yang’s length well over half way down her throat, her hands travelled up between Yang’s thick thighs and cradled her newly developed testicles. With a small squeeze and twist she made the blonde cry out and fill her mouth with her hot seed which Weiss eagerly guzzled down.

Yang pressed her hungry lips against the Heiress’ soft and well used pair, she tasted herself, it was her usual taste that she was very experienced with but the fact that it had come from her new member excited her to a whole new level. As a result of her kiss her thick cock smeared remnants of her orgasm across the Heiress’ tight stomach. “Yang,” Weiss whispered, “I want you to fuck me…”

She wasted no time lining her fake cock up with Weiss’ tight cunt, she started gently rubbing against her folds making her moan as she eagerly waited to accept Yang’s entire length. “Please Yang, fuck me, fuck me now!” She moaned allowed as her first orgasm lubricated the giant member she wanted so badly. She cried out in pure ecstasy the first time Yang slid inside of her. Her legs wrapped around the wide hips of her lover as she tried to pull Yang closer. Yang didn’t need the encouragement as she planted a firm kiss on the heiress’s lips every time she slid inside.

It didn’t take long for Yang to pick up the pace as she ruthlessly decimated the young cunt of Weiss Schnee, she silenced the heiress’s screams of joy with her tongue as she lodged it down the young woman’s throat. Somehow Weiss was fully aware of Yang’s tongue as she fully responded to the actions of the blonde, inviting Yang to fuck her harder and faster. 

It didn’t take long for Yang to empty her load inside of her teammate, she grunted through her climax as Weiss slipped into a lustful trance and used her deceptively strong legs to fill herself on Yang’s new cock as she squirted around the appendage.

“Fuck Yang, you’re incredible, just fuck me gently,”   
“You’re just as incredible Weiss, I’ll gladly fuck you to sleep,”  
“Oh please do,” Yang obliged her request as she gently thrust in and out of her tight cunt, making Weiss moan into her tender lip lick with Yang, it was then the door clicked open. 

Blake strolled in, unphased by the sexual act in front of her, “Yang, Ruby’s in the nurse's office if you want to check on her later, by the way have you read the small print on this bottle?”  
“No, Weiss assured me it would bring pleasure and pleasure alone,”  
“Well it doesn’t seem like she’s wrong, her and Ruby have been thoroughly satisfied,”   
“We both know the Schnee’s make the best sex toys so no surprise there,”  
“Well… on this very bottle that you have used to fuck the brains out of our dear leader and Heiress it says and I quote ‘Warning, Do not use more than a small dose when applying directly to clit, during excess use side effects may include; Pregnancy, Permanently change in genitalia, Major increase in sex drive.’ How much did you use?”  
“I don’t know, Ruby put it on, you know who good she is with her fingers.”  
“It looks like she used a full bottle Yang, I’d stop fucking Weiss now if I were you,”  
“Why you getting jealous?”  
“Yes actually, I want kittens!”


	45. Lost: The Battle of Haven Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, GORE AND DEATH

Ruby gasped for air as the appendage slithered out of her throat, her voice and will had gone as she felt the tight metal of Emerald’s weapon around her throat again but this time she was thankful the life wasn’t been chocked out of her, she was brought to her hands and knees by the dark skinned villain and could only watch as Cinder sauntered towards Jaune with her cock dripping.

“Ah, you, I see you haven’t met the same fate as your pathetic girlfriend yet, did you know her arsehole was the best I’ve ever taken, her cunt was even better and don’t even get me started on her throat, I want nothing more than to repeat those events with you but unfortunately Tyrion has personally requested you, such a shame such a delicate piece of meat will be savagely torn apart but our mistresses will is word.” Jaune began to cry at his fate as he was wrapped up by the Seer Grimm that had appeared from Lionheart’s office. 

“Now that he knows his fate I wonder what to do with the pretty little Schnee Heiress, Emerald, check her wound,” Emerald obediently stripped the Heiress from her clothes and gently poked the newly healed skin,  
“It’s healed mistress, but she’s unconscious,”  
“Wake her up then,”  
“Yes mistress,” Emerald quickly undressed herself and stood over the Heiress body, she let loose a stream of hot piss onto the Heiress’ face. She sputtered awake, coughing on the vile tasting liquid,  
“Maybe the Schnee should suffer the same fate as the Invincible Girl teased Cinder, but I think throwing her to those vile Faunus outside would be far more entertaining to watch, both for us and the rest of the world.” She maniacally laughed as the Seer Grimm pulled the still recovering Heiress towards Jaune, in some perverse pleasure it mounted her on his cock, forcing him to take her deeper than she’d ever had it before as two more tentacles raped her throat and anus.

“Now this ginger thing, Hazel? What’s her condition?” The large man looked up from claiming Oscars arsehole,  
“Shattered ribs, likely almost dead from internal bleeding,” he grunted as he released inside of the boy for the fifth time, seman spitting out of his unconscious mouth.  
“Shame, I quite like the look of her, Emerald strip her and hang her from the rafters, a least she feel something before she dies, also you may have her parting gift,” Emerald quickly did as told, she rubbed herself as she watched the ginger spasm above her head. After her body went limp she opened her mouth, swallowing every drop of cum and piss that leaked from the dead girl’s cunt, her own orgasm rolling over her as she drank.

“Come now children, it is time to see how the battle is fairing outside…”


	46. Weiss’ Sexuality Pt.2

“Look Weiss, I know how hard it was to confess that… but I’m sorry, I’m seeing someone right now, and it’s kind of a secret…”   
“It-It’s ok Ruby, I understand,” the heiress spoke dejectedly, she slumped out of the bathroom and fell into her still damp bed, she waited until she heard the click of Ruby leaving the room before she let tears fall from her eyes. 

She wallowed in her self pity until she heard the door click open again, her red and puffy eyes turned to meet Blake, “Hey sexy,” the faunus winked, emphasising the movement of her hips as she approached Weiss, she stopped when she noticed the Heiress’ eyes and tears, “Oh, what’s wrong?” She sat on Weiss’ bed, she already knew the answer but asked more out of courtesy,  
“Leave me alone,”  
“Weiss, it’s not healthy to bottle things up,”  
“Leave me alone!” she shouted angrily,  
“Ok if you insist, but when your ready to talk, I’ll be here for you,”  
“I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!” she hurled her pillow at Blake who quickly scampered out of the door. She was angry now, and needed to cool her head. She put on her gym shorts and a sports bra, picked up her towel and left.

She made a beeline straight for the punching bags, not surprised to find Yang already working up a sweat, she started hitting a bag, imagining Blake’s face. It began to work, she could feel the aggression start to fade,  
“Fucking hell Weiss, you look pissed,” she ignored her teammate and kept hitting the bag, “Fancy a spar?”  
“Yes, let's go!”

The two squared up to each other, Yang began by trying to get a sense of Weiss’ reach, she used her height to her advantage, jabbing and taking a step back whenever Weiss tried to approach. Getting even more frustrated Weiss charged at Yang, using her speed she sidestepped the hit and aimed a powerful sweeping kick at her ankles, toppling the blonde, she wasted no time pinning her to the ground and delivering two powerful hits to Yang’s pretty face, luckily her aura prevented any permanent damage,  
“Fucking hell you are pissed today!” 

Weiss snapped out of her blind rage before she delivered another powerful hit, she looked at Yang beneath her, the way her chest rose and fell, the way her soft hair spread out behind her head, the way her cheeks flushed red from physical activity, the way her lips invited her in, slightly ajar. Lust took over her body, she mashed her lips against Yang’s, taking her by surprise. To her delight Yang kissed her back, her strong arms and muscular thighs wrapping around the Heiress’ slender figure. Weiss hands slid under Yang’s tank top, squeezing the large mounds of flesh and hard nipples beneath, making her gasp and moan.

They eventually parted for air, Yang taking the opportunity to rid Weiss of her sports bra after her own vest was torn from her chest. Weiss didn’t hesitate as she buried her face in Yang’s enormous chest, thoroughly marking the flesh with hickeys and making her scream in ecstasy. 

Yang’s trembling hands ripped Weiss’ shorts from her thighs and began to grope the Heiress’ arse, the motion leading her wet cunt grinding against Yang’s shorts and leaving a sticky trail. 

Yang tried to push her now soaked shorts off of her legs but the desperate Heiress doubled down on her grinding efforts and kept the shorts there. With a firm shove Weiss flew off of her and let her quickly remove her shorts and panties and get to her feet. 

Weiss charged and leapt at her teammate who caught her and held her against her well toned body. She kissed at every inch of Yang’s face and neck she could reach as she was carried back through the gym and into a shower cubicle. 

Unaware of where she was she let out a gasp as cold water washed over her and her back slammed against a wall as she was hoisted upwards. She let out an ear splitting moan as Yang’s tongue made her release a powerful orgasm.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Yang satisfied her to the fullest extent. She completely forgot about her heartbreak as Yang licked and sucked at her rock hard clit, making powerful orgasm after orgasm roll through her until she couldn’t even remember her own name.

She woke up naked in her own bed well into the late afternoon, her head resting between between large breasts while another pair pressed into her back, she turned her head slightly upwards, only to find herself draped in golden and black hair before lips crashed into her neck.


	47. First Times Pt. 4

“Ok! My turn,” Sun spoke up, eyeing Yang’s reddening face, “Back in Vacuo…”

Sun enjoyed spending his spring in the lagoon in the desert just outside of town, he often went swimming their to clear his head. He was doing just that when he noticed an odd glint from one of the dunes surrounding the pool, a shot echoed then another and another, he scrambled for the side to take cover, looking for the target of the shots. A black mist rose from behind one of the dunes,   
“Err, thanks, whoever you are,” he called out.

A young girl rose from the sand, dark red hair looking messy as she slid down the sand dune towards him, “Oh, don’t worry about it, they weren’t doing anything anyway, just young Nevermoore’s,”  
“Then why give me a heart attack?”  
“Thought it’d be funny, May by the way,” she extended a hand,  
“Sun,” he took it and gave it a firm shake,  
“So how’s the water?”  
“Cool, care for a dip?”  
“It does look enticing, but I don’t have anything to swim in… but then again, it is very hot out here,” she peeled off her red and white t-shirt and tugged down her navy blue shorts, Sun watched dumbfounded by how much adorable her body looked, “You gonna stare all day monkey boy or are you gonna mh-”

She was cut off by his kiss which she eagerly returned, she could feel his cock hardening as she kissed him, freeing it for him she dropped to her knees, taking the full length of it in her mouth.

She worked the shaft with her mouth, her tongue licking at the tip, he was reduced to moans as he let the girl he’d just met work him over, his hands moving through her hair as he pushed her to take the full length of his large cock. She eagerly accepted, working her tongue faster and bobbing her head back and forth so she could access more of him.

She let out a gasp when she felt something brush against her cunt. Something moved the fabric of her panties aside and with a small thrust entered her. She began to moan around him as she was fucked by the unknown object, the vibrations of her moans giving him more pleasure and pulling him over the edge, “May, I’m close,” he moaned, starting to thrust into her mouth, she moaned faster and harder, herself rapidly approaching climax as well.

He burst inside of her mouth, his seed flowing down her throat as she eagerly accepted the taste, milking him dry as she rode out her own orgasm. She released him, his cock softening as he tucked it back into his shorts. She looked down to see his tail dripping with her cum, as he was recovering she dressed quickly and left, the only trace of her being there was a note in the sand. He picked it up and examined it.

‘7 Sand Street, 9 o’clock big guy M xxx’

“...and thus started a rumor of a certain monkey Faunus who could make any woman feel pleasure that they had never felt before.”  
“Bullshit,” Jaune muttered,  
“He’s not wrong…” Blake backed up Sun’s claim,  
“I know a fair few on Menagerie that can back him up on that as well,” Ilia seconded,  
“And at Beacon,” Nora added, “and didn’t we fight that May in the tournament?”  
“Yeah, you did,” confirmed Sun,  
“I think you might have ruined men for her then,” she laughed, “after our fight me and Pyrrha took her back to our dorm and she claimed she could never be with a man again,”  
“We did have a nice little rendezvous,” Sun chuckled under his breath, “Who’s next anyway?”


	48. Lost: The Battle of Haven Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, GORE AND DEATH

Cinder blasted open the school doors in a fiery explosion, the Faunus forces near the door scattering away, at the sight of the monstrous duel maiden and the broken huntsman and huntresses that followed her the Faunus militia scattered, Sun and Ghira covering the retreat as the helicopter circling the battlefield was shot down, the battered body of Kali Belladonna being thrown from it. Cinder firmly stroked her cock as she watched a group of Faunus jump on her, her clothes were quickly desecrated into nothingness as she screamed for mercy. Cinder began stroking even harder as she spotted an arc of blood as one of the screaming mother’s arms was torn from a socket. It wasn’t long before her other arm and legs joined it in a pile on the ground. Cinder watched in anticipation as the Faunus eventually abandoned the body and revealed the spattering of organs strewn across her large chest and bloody cunt, she couldn’t hold her orgasm back any longer and turned to face the young Rose, the spray of black cum coating her face and chest, not realising what she was doing Ruby tastes the cum. Cinder smiled as she clearly enjoyed it, licking up every drop she could eat.

She turned to see the remaining White Fang forces, some had captured Milita fighters, raping them or their fresh corpses right there. Her gaze found Adam Taurus, with a flash of his blade she watched as a young chameleon girl’s clothes burst off her skin, she was impressed as he didn’t mark the girl’s admittedly attractive frame at all, he followed the slash with a hard kick, sending the girl flying before turning his attention to a black haired cat Faunus.

“It’s over Blake, surrender and I’ll show you mercy,”  
“Never,” she picked up her blade and charged. He sliced through the weapon, sending the broken fragments clattering to the ground, he followed up with a punch, shattering her aura and bringing her to her knees. With quick strikes he cleaved the clothes from her body while she sobbed at the inevitable fate that awaited her. 

She wanted to throw up as he kissed her and undid his trousers, his lust overwhelming him as he pushed her to the ground and forced his hard cock inside of her, “I’m not going to kill you Blake, don’t worry, you’re mine now, for ever,” that thought terrified her more than death ever could. “Ilia! I have an offer for you, pledge yourself to me and you can use my bitch whenever I am not available to,”  
“Yes brother Adam,” She snarled eagerly, silencing Blake’s pathetic whimpers with her damp slit.

The two Faunus groaned and moaned in unison as they violated Ruby’s former teammate, she was glad the Faunus couldn’t see in in this state, chained up and crawling, the Seer occasionally whipping her bare arse while it was forcing Jaune to rape Weiss as it throat fucked then both.

Cinder smiled as she approached the leader of the white fang, “Adam I have a reward for you and your forces to thank you for your aid, my only request is you give her the end she deserves,” Adam looked up, a smile behind the mask when he saw the Heiress being laid next to him,  
“Boys put the Schnee in chains and send her to the dungeon, this is where we make our statement!” 

Cinder led the small troupe off again trough the rest of town and to the docks, scorching houses and setting screaming citizens alive, she even grabbed a young girl from her mother’s arms, slitting both of their throats as her black cock violated the dead child’s most intimate areas. The Seer wrapped Ruby in its tentacles as she vomited on her own breasts in revulsion, the monster took its time to thoroughly ravage every last inch of her insides with its tentacles, Jaune got a similar treatment, though the beast never touched his rear end, he howled and screamed around the tentacle down his throat as one pushed through his urethra, his piss and cum spraying onto Ruby like a hose at the sudden intrusion.

Cinder stopped at the pier where Dr. Watts was waiting and engulfed the surrounding area in flames when her mistress appeared from the ground. “Young Cinder, I see you bare good news…”


	49. First Times Pt.5

“Well… mine also involves someone from the Vytal festival so it fits I should go next...”

Nora crept down a shadowy back alley, trying to stay hidden from the crowds of drunken people staggering home, cats darted back and forth across, fighting for scraps of food. She was hungry, she hadn’t eaten in days.

To her left a door slammed open, startling her she jumped, tripping on a bin and landing in a heap of rubbish. She looked up to see an attractive young woman holding a couple of bin bags, her face was weary from a long day at work but it supported a friendly smile and shining eyes that looked directly into Nora’s.

“What are you doing down there?” Nora tried to get up and scamper off, instead she fell to the ground again, “Where are your parents? Where do you live?” Nora collapsed into a ball, tears streaming down her face, “Why don’t you come in and tell me over some food?” The woman smiled, Nora looked up and nodded her head slowly, a faint smile emerging behind tears, “Come on,” she picked up the bin and dropped the bags inside, she extended a hand to Nora who gingerly took it and allowed herself to be pulled up.

Nora had never experienced such a gorgeous smell before, the many flavours of food filling her nostrils, she stopped suddenly to take it all in, her sadness and loneliness completely forgotten in this paradise of food. 

She was brought to a table and told to sit, the woman quickly dashed through some doors and spoke to another woman, in a quick moment she was back, holding a glass of water. She set it down in front of her and began to ask about her impromptu guest.

After a plate full of pancakes Nora followed the woman upstairs, she was brought into a large bathroom where she was told to undress. She did, but only after her host had done before her. The woman invited her into a bath, relief washed over Nora as she stepped into the warm water, her legs giving way as she relaxed and collapsed into the water. She felt a sponge brush over her body, scrubbing away the dirt that clung to her skin.  
“So, are you going to give me your name now?” The woman asked,  
“N-Nora,” she stuttered,  
“And why were you scampering around in the dark?”  
“H-hungry, cold, scared,” she trembled, flinching away from the woman’s touch,  
“I hope I’ve been able to sort out those first two,” the woman span Nora around in the bath and took a cloth to her back, she smiled as Nora let out a soft whimper and relaxed against her.

After their bath the woman wrapped Nora in a towel and led her into a small bedroom, a young girl no older than herself sat merrily singing to herself on a bed, she had dyed green hair which matched her eyes and wore some simple purple pajamas which displayed the image of a skateboard. The woman introduced the girl as Reese and revealed her to be her daughter. She walked Nora to a chest of drawers and pulled out a different pair of pajamas which were pink and decorated with love hearts and dressed her in them. 

“Reese, this is Nora, she is going to be sharing your bed tonight because she doesn’t have one,”  
“Ok Mum, come on Nora I’ll show you my dolls,”  
“Reese, it’s time for bed love,”  
“Oh, good night mum!” She ran to her mother and jumped into her arms, giggling as her mum held her tight and span around with her, kissing her goodnight before placing her under the covers of her bed and tucking her in. She then invited Nora to lay beside her daughter who sheepishly obliged, she bid her goodnight before flicking the light off and closing the door behind her.

Nora curled up beneath the sheets, trying to ignore the stranger laying beside her, “So Nora, where are you from? Why don’t you have a bed?” She didn’t respond, shaking with nerves, “Why are you shaking? Are you cold?” When she still refused to answer Reese wrapped herself around her, holding her tightly, “Whenever I’m cold mummy holds me until I’m all warmed up again.” Nora’s first reaction was to struggle but as the other girl made contact with her she found she actually liked it, she uncurled and rubbed against the stranger who’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer still. 

It didn’t take long for Nora to realise she had fallen asleep like that yet she couldn’t sleep herself, the warmth of Reese and the bed were weirdly offset by the creaking of wooden walls and the cold breeze the blew through gaps and crevasses she hadn’t noticed until now, she didn’t know how to feel, the act of kindness this family had done for her made her feel happy but everything felt wrong, seeing how others treated their daughters made her feel sad, she silently started crying to herself, gently rocking in Reese’s grip.

It must have woken her, “What’s wrong Nora?” She whispered, when Nora continued to sob she released her from the embrace and flipped her onto her back, “Last time mummy was crying her girlfriend did this to her and it made her happy!” Reese pulled Nora’s pajama bottoms down and ran a finger across her womanhood, Nora stopped crying and squeaked, she moved her hips upwards to Reese’s touch, not really understanding the feeling but it’s all she wanted to experience.

Nora kept squeaking every time Reese made contact with her slit, she wasn’t sure why but she began to kiss the stranger as she was stroked. Reese was eager to accept the kisses, happily noting, “Nora mummy did this to her girlfriend so I must be doing it right!” Nora ignored her, continuing to kiss the girl as she slipped her hand into Reese’s pajama bottoms and began to mimic the other girls movements.

After a while both girls squealed to a halt, “Nora that was fun but if you keep going it’ll hurt,”  
“Why don’t we go to sleep then, we can do it when we wake up,”  
“Did you wet the bed?”  
“No was it you?”  
“No, then let’s sleep, goodnight Nora,”  
Goodnight Reese.”

“That was it, we didn’t really understand at the time but when I saw her at the Vytal festival we quickly put that right,” Nora giggled,  
“She is very good…” commented Blake, “We went on a few dates and things even started to get a bit more serious before the attack,” Yang turned away, visibly uncomfortable,  
“What’s up Yang, you let sleeping Cats lie for a bit too long?” Teased Jaune,  
“If you wanna play that game vomit boy, I can end it right here, right now!”


	50. Weiss’ Sexuality Pt.3

Weiss felt the warm water of the shower wash over her smooth skin, her hands traced up her thighs and across the small mounds of flesh she called her chest. She gasped at the pleasure before rubbing herself in soap and cleaning herself thoroughly before she rinsed the suds away and stepped out of the shower. 

She stepped out of the shower completely naked and headed for her clothes but quickly stopped when she heard the sound of high pitched moaning coming from the next stall. It was moaning she recognised, her team leader, the same leader who had broken her heart a few weeks ago. She quietly opened the door to discover Ruby, eyes clamped shut and body pressed against the back wall while a mess of orange hair licked and sucked at her sensitive cunt. Her eyes trained downwards and across the body of the ginger. She was on her knees, her cunt was easily accessible and ever so inviting, she wasted no time dropping to the ground and driving her wet tongue into moist folds.

The surprised young woman let out a muffled shriek as her body violently jolted in surprised pleasure, the motion was enough to take Ruby’s legs from under her as the two hit the floor in a wet thud. They didn’t stop though, neither bothering to check who had joined in with their fun which Weiss took advantage of, sucking at the shaven cunt of her best friends lover.

It wasn’t long before she was swallowing fluids, they tasted unnaturally sweet, almost as if they were artificial. 

Ruby let out a loud shriek as her orgasm hit her with force, her release showered the ginger in cum and even Weiss was splattered who got to her feet with the ginger. It was then Weiss got her first taste of Ruby, the two standing girls locking lips before they had bothered to look at each other’s faces. 

Weiss eventually pulled away for air and looked up on the smiling face of Penny Polendina, “Ruby, Weiss, that was sensational!”  
“MMeiiss?” Ruby mumbled,  
“See you next week Ruby!” with that she left the cubicle, not bothering to close the door behind her. 

Weiss helped Ruby to her feet and placed a kiss on her lips, “So, is this who your seeing?”  
“Kind of, look I’ll explain at the room, help me get dressed.” The two, very slowly and very poorly dressed themselves, between fondling and kissing each other, neither bothered with underwear and their dresses were both skewiff, Ruby’s modest chest was barely covered by the loose unfastened corset hanging off of her. 

Once the two were ‘covered’ they made their way back to their dorm. Ruby pounced on Weiss who ripped the loose cloth from her chest, her own hands made Weiss moan as they found their way under her skirt and into her damp and dripping womanhood. She pressed her teammate against the door before it unexpectedly gave way and they stumbled through.

Weiss stood in shock as Yang stormed past the two, Blake stood with Pyrrha in her arms, “So… Blake, Pyrrha, you too are…”   
“We are Weiss, look if you and Ruby want to… finish we can leave,” Pyrrha muttered, red in the face,  
“No, it’s fine, there’s two beds in here,” Ruby resolved  
“That there is,” Blake smirked before laying the woman in her arms on her own bed before the standing girls discarded their remaining clothes.

Weiss’ breath was taken from her as Ruby tackled her onto her own bed, she let out a shrill scream as Ruby’s fingers plunged into her. She screamed and moaned as Ruby was working her so fast she could have sworn the girl was using her semblance.

She shuddered through her orgasm as Ruby’s soft lips met hers, “I fucking love you Ruby Rose!” She grunted into the passion driven kiss,  
“I love you too,” Ruby whispered back, Weiss taught back tears of happiness as they resumed they kiss, “But it does look like we’ve got some catching up to do,” She nodded her head towards the other bed as Blake had completely undone Pyrrha who was in a state of pure bliss,  
“Well if I recall correctly… You’re not slow!”


	51. Lost: The Battle of Haven Pt.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, GORE AND DEATH

Good work Cinder, now take me there,” Salem hissed,  
“Yes, it appears I was wrong to doubt you, congratulations,” Cinder snarled at the Dr,   
“And why are you here? To take the credit or because you thought I’d fail?”  
“Well Atlas has had an unfortunate accident and has fallen out of the sky, I took a ship and thought I’d see if I’d need to pull you out of the fire again,”  
“Enough! Both of you! Cinder, why have you not taken the girl’s eyes?” The Seer let Ruby’s pain filled body fall to the ground,  
“She doesn’t know how to use them and I want her to see the woman who’s turning her into her personal sex slave,”   
“If you’ve underestimated her again your end will be more painful than everyone you’ve killed here tonight’s combined! Watts, load the cargo onto the ship, Cinder take me to Ozpin and the relic!”  
“Yes Mistress,” they bowed in unison before going about their tasks,   
“Cinder, before I go I have a gift for those White Fang degenerates, he pulled a geurney off the ship, the body of Winter Schnee lay atop it, electricity running through her and making her twitch, she noticed clamps on her nipples and clit, making her both cum and lacitate from the torture.

Cinder led Salem up through the ruins of Mistral until she reached the school, Adam and Ilia were still abusing Blake’s broken body, her stomach looked pregnant from the constant abuse and Cinder had no doubt she was. Weiss was being held and forced to watch the rape of her once close friend and secret lover, she began to cry when she noticed her sister’s body being wheeled towards her. The Faunus thanked them for the other gift before continuing to get off on the rape of the Belladonna girl.

Salem seemed pleased to see the hanging ginger girl when she entered the room, commenting on how attractive she was, “Hazel!” He looked up from Oscar’s still unconscious and cum soaked body,  
“Yes mistress?”  
“Take him to the port, don’t let him wake up early,”  
“Yes Mistress,” he stood up and mounted the boy on his large and throbbing cock, he was sticky all over from the cum that was leaking out of every orifice of his body and spraying from his small cock.  
“Leo, thank you for you aid, your reward is aboard the ship, collect it then do as you see fit,”  
“Yes Salem,” he quietly murmured before slowly going after Hazel, following the trail of cum left by Oscars body.

The pair gently glided down the elevator shaft, Mercury was still there, he was raping the corpse of Yang through her severed head, a sight which made cum spray from Cinder’s black cock,  
“Mercury,”  
“Yes Cinder,”  
“Go back to the ship, you may take Miss Xiao Long’s head with you as a trophy,”  
“Yes Cinder.”

They then approached the vault, Salem was surprised to notice that Vernal’s corpse had not been touched, as a punishment she tor the girl’s clothes off her and sliced open her belly. She forced Cinder to eat the entire contents of her organs who was all two happy to oblige. After her ‘punishment’ she opened the vault and took the relic, Salem threw it to the side before forcing Cinder’s chest down onto the pedestal and stripping herself, her ghostly white form was slim and attractive, black veins ran across her body in a mesmerising pattern, leading to her black orfices and a huge black cock, easily dwarfing Cinder’s three times over, in a well practiced thrust she took the duel maiden who moaned and screamed in intense pleasure at her reward.


	52. First Times Pt.6

The sun was hot in the late summer sky, birds chirped and the peaceful sound of waves lapped against the bank of the lake, childish giggles broke the peace as a burst of petals shot forward from the undergrowth, a fair haired young man tripping out of the bushes behind. As the two waited for the rest of the party they quickly changed into their swimwear. It didn’t take long for the trailing group to catch up and lay down towels and umbrellas in a group and change into their own swimwear. 

They entered the water in stages, Ruby, Jaune and Nora all dived in, trying to win some made up race, Weiss, Pyrrha and Ren followed them, taking their time to adjust to the cool temperature of the water while they engaged in academic conversation while at the back Yang Xiao Long held the hand of the nervous Blake Belladonna as she gingerly dipped a toe into the water.

It didn’t take Yang long to coax her in, her large breasts which were hardly contained managed to distract the Faunus enough from the water to get her in up to her slim waist where they joined in the conversation with the calmer group of their friends who had shifted the topic onto boys. Ren listened astutely while Weiss shot in the occasional remark about some handsome prince who would fulfill her every desire. Pyrrha seemed a bit off, everyone knew how she felt about Jaune but no one could really advise her, Blake suggested taking him to one side which was quickly dismissed when Ren explained how dense he was, Weiss tried to put her off the idea entirely, commenting on how she could do so much better and Yang jokingly dared her to flash him. They all laughed at that suggestion, watching him flail around in the water trying to catch Ruby or Nora while they teased and laughed at him.

They watched as eventually he gave up and swam back to the group. “Hey Ren, Nora wants to know if you’ll dive for gems with her, Ruby’s interested too,”  
“Sure, could be fun,” he murmured as he left to swim over to the two girls who were whispering and giggling between themselves. Jaune turned and watched him go before turning to Pyrrha,   
“So… You want to go for a swim or…” he was cut off by Pyrrha’s crimson bikini top dropping to reveal her perfect tits, his face flushed red as he stared at the orbs, “Or I’m gonna go diving while you fix that…” he turned and swam away with an embarrassed look on his face and a very very tight waistband. 

Pyrrha turned in shock to see what had happened to her swimwear, Blake’s face was one of shock while Weiss looked like she had just broken and Yang giggled to herself, “Well he really is hopeless, by the way you have a great rack!”  
“Do I now…” Pyrrha ripped the front of Yangs bikini open as her large chest sprang free and the discarded fabric fluttered off in the middle of the lake,  
“Hey!” Yang laughed grabbing Pyrrha and wrestling with her in the water.

The look of surprise on Blake and Weiss’ faces was something to behold when both girls surfaced with their lips locked, hands groping at their exposed tits as they crashed towards the bank crawling over each other and spraying water everywhere as they reached their towels and Yang pinned Pyrrha to them. Pyrrha’s hands were wrapped around Yang’s frame while Yang’s were busy trying to get rid of the remaining fabric on Pyrrha’s body. It didn’t take long for her to accomplish her goal as evidenced by Pyrrha’s booming moan as fingers traced through her slick folds.

Yang wasn’t even aware her own panties had been removed until a tongue entered her own dripping sex, she didn’t care who it was as she let out a vulgar curse before bringing her lips back down to the red headed goddess beneath her. Her kiss was met with vigor as the redhead moaned into her mouth. 

It wasn’t long before she was pulled off of the redhead, she was flipped onto her back, her assailant unknown as the tongue which was giving her insane pleasure was ripped out of her. She didn’t have time to look around before her mouth was consumed by a tongue which she could taste herself on, her hands found a bare modest chest as she squeezed the woman’s pleasurable moans into her own mouth. 

That mouth was then torn away from hers as a completely different set of lips connected to hers, her hands found a flatter chest this time which she immediately pushed off of her, the two sets off mouths she had felt prior each latched onto one of her tits as their own racks pinned her arms to her sides, her hands with free reign to grope whatever flesh was in reach.

Her mouth then felt the taste of something damp. Unsure of how to venture further she gingerly stuck out her tongue, she probed around, eventually finding a sopping wet entrance which she eagerly entered, savouring the taste as her ears filled with a high pitched moan. A moan was stolen from her own mouth when she felt two sets of fingers begin to probe her vagina. The moan had clear effects on whoever was sat on her face as they began to grind on her, encouraging her to delve deeper into the sweetness.

It didn’t take long for her mouth to be filled with sweet release as she swollowed every drop that was emptied into her throat. When the cunt was moved from her face she glimpsed the euforic features of the heiress Weiss Schnee as she desired to taste herself from inside the blondes mouth, welcomed by moans from the skilful fingers working her over. 

After the mouth had left her own Yang noticed the absence of the smaller of the breasts her hands had been fondling and the more skilled of the two sets of fingers had been removed. They were quickly replaced by a smaller pair of digits which could reach narrower areas and bring a whole new level of pleasure while her own fingers found the entrance her own tongue had just mapped out. A tighter hole took the place of the Heiresses mouth as this time she pressed forward, she immediately noticed the sour taste but it was not at all unpleasant as she pushed past a sphincter to the reward of an ear splitting shriek. As cheeks clapped on either side of her face she knew only one woman with an arse plentiful enough to ride her with this much vigor.

Yang spent a long time eating the delicious booty brought before her before the owner of the mighty arse slipped backwards with a scream, she felt drops of liquid rain down her body before they were eagerly lapped up by the same girl, her breasts tantalisingly hanging just out of reach of the blondes tongue. The beautiful amber eyed girls face hung above her own for a short moment sporting a loving smile which quickly descended onto her own. Blake Belladonna’s tongue found the back of her throat as she tasted herself as well as a new taste which blended with her own and tasted just like honey. She pressed her own tongue back with force, trying to harvest as much of the delicious taste as she could. 

Once the taste had been drained fully from the black haired beauty, she rolled off to the side that the girl she had not yet tasted occupied, knocking her off of her breast and out of her cunt. To her pleasure she realised Blake had adopted the same position as the Heiress, she found her fingers in the damp folds of the Faunus as she hooked a thumb into the hole her tongue had become very familiar with moments ago. After hearing the pleasurable reaction she preformed the same move on the Heiress who reacted with a high pitched squeak. 

The only taste Yang hadn’t experienced yet was pressed to her lips her eagerness to delve into the depths of the Spartan was rewarded by three tongues delving back with equal desire. She screamed her pleasure into the drenched slit as her fingers stretched and worked the other two. 

It didn’t take long for the pleasure to overwhelm her as she released the biggest orgasm of her life into the eagerly awaiting mouths of her three lovers. They kept at her through her orgasm coaxing every last drop of cum out of the blonde, her chest rising and falling in heavy breaths as she kept pushing deeper with her own tongue, trying with all of her might to keep her sanity and taste her final prize. She felt warm cum rush over her left hand from the tightest snatch as the high pitch scream of the Heiress once again reached her ears, her right hand was coated next as the quiet gasp slipped from the Faunus’ lips, barely audible. The last scream was her end game, the operatic wailing of the invincible girl released at the same time as her glorious cum made Yang lose her mind. She drank her fill fast and hard before three eager tongues began to wrestle with hers and the combined taste of the four were shared between them.

When they’d all had enough of the divine taste the three collapsed ontop of Yang, her hands resting on her two teammates while the invincible girls rested on her large chest, her teammates already asleep while the blonde and the spartan shared a few tender kisses only to be interrupted by the disturbance of water and the arrival of the rest of their friends. 

“That was your first time?!” Blake almost shouted in surprise, “But you were so good,”  
“Not a lot to do on patch, I had a lot of time to explore,” Yang explained,  
“So you’d never done anything before?” Weiss started in disbelief,   
“A lot of making out with a girl at signal but that never went further than a bit of over the clothes action, as far as I’m aware at least, I did get black out drunk one night and end up in her bed but I don’t remember that at all,”   
“What happened to her sis?”  
“She went off to study in Atlas, I didn’t see her at the festival but since we head there soon I wouldn’t mind a rendezvous,”  
“So… you were the one who tried to… with me and Pyrrha…” Jaune stammered, “I heard all the screaming but Ruby, Nora and Ren convinced me we didn’t need to investigate,”  
“Living inside your head must be a fun time Jaune,” Sun chuckled, “Even Neptune’s not that obtuse,”  
“Where is he anyway?” Weiss inquired,  
“Probably in some nightclub trying to pick up a lesbian again,” Sun joked,  
“So Yang… You and Blake?” Ilia who had been quiet until now murmured,   
“What of it,” Yang tried to dismiss,  
“You two were close?”  
“Still are,” Blake shot Yang a smile which she didn't return.


End file.
